It's their past and our future
by bellaandedwardaddict
Summary: The children of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Luna, George, Angelina, Ginny, Neville, Nymphadora, Remus, Flur and Bill stumble into an archway that goes to the past whilst they play in the forest of dean. A/N some character change from the book
1. The forest of dean

It's their past and our future.

Hugo Harry Weasley 15years old

Sarah Hermione Weasley 13years old Ron/Luna

Aphrodite Ginny Weasley 4years old

James Sirius Potter 15years old

Albus Severus Potter 13years old Harry/Pansy

Lily Luna Potter 4years old

Scorpios Alexander Granger - Malfoy 15years old

Narcissa Rose Granger - Malfoy 15years old Hermione/Draco

Charlotte Nymphadora Granger - Malfoy 5months old

Teddy Remus Tonks - Lupin 16years old

Acacia Pandora Tonks - Lupin 13years old Nymphadora/Remus

Andromeda Narcissa Tonks - Lupin 3years old

Victoire Olympe Weasley 15years old

Dominique Isabelle Weasley 13years old Flur/Bill

Louis William Weasley 5years old

Fred Samuel Weasley 15years old

Roxy Charlotte Weasley 15years old George/Angelina

Alice Molly Longbottom 14years old

Arthur Frank Longbottom 11years old Neville/Ginny

In a small patch of wood in the forest of dean 16 young adults were gathered around a wooden arch. Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank were at the front talking to the rest of the order.

''One day I believe our world will be safe again, Voldemort will be destroyed and we can live knowing that our children are no longer in danger. Some of us may not be around to see that day and so I created this arch'' Alice looked around at the order members as she spoke. She saw doubt in their eyes. ''As you all know Frank and I are expecting our first child'' she touched the small, yet, growing bump with fondness '' I want to know that one day he will be safe''

"This is all very well Alice but how is the arch got anything to do with it?" Fifteen pairs of eyes turned towards Sirius Black.

Alice smiled at him '' When the time is right the arch will activate all it needs is the blood of one of our decedents''

'' And what will it show us?" Remus Lupin asked.

Alice looked towards the arch. "Our future"

A/N So I decided that the first attempt wasn't very good. I hope to make the chapters longer and better. Finished with my GCSE's so hopefully I'll be able to update once a week. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

P.S How many of you have ever wandered how she came up with the Harry Potter world?


	2. Play time

It's their past and our future.

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer these characters are not and never will be mine**.

In the forest of dean stood an arch, as the rest of the forest aged it did not. It stood tall and conspicuous whenever someone past it they would stand and stare for a while; they knew that it should not be there. As the decades wore on the arch grew more powerful. It stood eight feet tall brown so it fit in with the forest a little. The edges were thick and wide, vines engraved into the wood. Twenty years after it's creation the arch came alive.

Rose P.O.V

Laughter filled the small clearing deep inside the forest of Dean. I ran as I did when I was five years old. My brother and friends followed. Every day we found some new game to play and today it was witches V wizards.

"You'll never catch me" I shouted to James. It was midday and all our parents were at work. During the week, Molly, Andromeda and Grandma Narcissa would take turns to look after us all. It was Wednesday, Grandma's turn. I ran faster when I herd James's footsteps get closer. In my view I could see Teddy running after Victoire, she screamed playfully once he had caught her.

"I'm getting closer Rose'' James laughed. I ran faster. The burning in my legs grew the more I ran. It was when we came across a slope that I stumbled and fell. I hit my head against an archway, the blood rolling down my face and onto the oak wood. I groaned as my brother, Scorpios, helped me up.

"You okay Rosie?'' I shook my head. Everyone gathered around me.

"I feel sick'' Scorpios guided me to a log and sat me down. I put my head between my legs and breathed deeply. I felt a hand rubbing circles in my back.

"I think we should head back, it's nearly five and our parents will be home soon'' I got up and walked into Roxy's embrace. We all started to walk back. Roxanne Weasley was my best friend we did everything together. When she cried I cried, when she was happy I was happy, when she was sad I was sad. We talked about boys, school and life in general. So when one of us needed help the other would be there.

As we all walked I thought about the arch I hit my head on. It looked out of place in the forest; I never knew it was there.

"Did anyone know there's an arch in the forest?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone looked at each other.

"No, but who knows what there is in this place it's so big, I mean we've been playing in here since we were nine years old and we haven't covered all of it yet'' Hugo said from behind me. It was true ever since we were old enough to be let out on our own we came to the forest of dean. Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus lived just behind it. As we approached their house I thought I heard thunder.

Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks owned a cottage next to the forest. It was three stories high and had four large bedrooms from the outside it looked welcoming, they had a spacious front garden with plants climbing up the brick wall. The house itself was about a hundred years old. Outside in the garden a small buttercup colored hair girl sat with Grandma Narcissa, she was smiling as my grandma talked to her. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin had three children Teddy Remus Tonks - Lupin who was born during the second wizerding war like his mother and baby sister he was a metamorphmagus. Teddy was tall and had a face like his mother's. Acacia Pandora Tonks – Lupin was born 4 years after her brother on April 1st; Just like Fred and George Weasley. Casey was the only one out of the three who did not inherit her mother's metamorphmagus ability. She had her father's brain along with his eyes and her mothers heart shaped face and balance issues. Andromeda Narcissa Tonks – Lupin was the youngest of the three. She was four years old and such a daddy's girl, she was adorable and every one loved her. She was named after my grandmother because when Tonks went into labor they couldn't get to the hospital on time, so, my grandmother stepped in.

"Rose what happened to you?" Grandma had seen us approach and got up leaving the little girl for a minute. I looked at Roxy; she was smiling, we both knew what was about to happen next. Narcissa came over to me and helped me onto one of the garden chairs. She spied the gash on my forehead and glared at Scorpios. She conjured a towel and pressed it against my head.

"What happened to her?" She looked over at every one. No one wanted to answer. When Narcissa Malfoy was angry you knew about it very quickly, and nothing makes her angrier then something happening to her family. Andromeda walked over to her brother and raised her arms up to him.

"We were playing catch in the forest; Rose ran too fast and tripped down a sloop and banged her head against an archway'' Replied James. Good thinking about not mentioning he was the one doing the chasing. Narcissa studied him for a moment. I know she doesn't believe that that's the whole story.

"Who was she running from James?" I smiled and bent my head down. I heard some disguise their laughter as coughs. James was in trouble now.

"Me'' he replied. He had a hint of fear in his eyes. I got up and went over to him.

''It's not your fault, I shouldn't be so clumsy'' He smiled.

James P.O.V

I smiled down at Rose. She was always defending me, ever since we were Twelve and her brother tried punching me for trying to kiss her. Rose and her twin had the same looks; she had long curly platinum blonde hair like her father and eyes like her mother. Scorpios was the same only he had his mother's colored hair and his father's eye's. You could tell by first glance that they were Malfoy's. Narcissa looked at the two of us for a minute before a knowing look past her eyes. One thing I've learned about Narcissa Malfoy over the years is that she knows and sees everything.

It was late afternoon and I was sat in my bedroom looking at a photo of my parents after the war. Everyone had gone home. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco had come to pick up Rose and Scorpios before going to get Charlotte from Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Roxy and Fred had been picked up by Aunt Angelina before going to visit Molly and Arthur along with Hugo, Sarah, Victoire, Dominique, Alice and Arthur. Teddy, Acacia and Andromeda had gone with Narcissa to their nana's house. In the photo my dad, Harry, had his arms around my mother, Pansy; they were smiling but looked tired. It was taken a month after the war everyone was still grieving for the people that were lost during that night. I was born a year after on the anniversary of my uncle Sirius's death. My room was full of photos. I had some of the original order and the second. I had photos of my grandmother Lily and Grandfather James. Had one of all my aunts and uncles when they were at school to finish there seventh year. There was one with Molly and Arthur Weasley. And next to that one stood one of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy outside there home. There was one of the Fred and George standing in front of their shop in diagon ally. Everyone was always telling stories of Fred and how he died. I laughed when I saw the one taken recently. Rose and I were standing outside Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts, I had my arm around her waist and we were both smiling. I was pulled out of the memory of that day as a knock sounded at my door. My mum walked in.

"You okay James, you were quiet dinner'' My mum still looked the same as she did seventeen years ago, only she had gotten older. My mum and I shared a close bond, she was only seventeen when she became pregnant with me and she was still a child herself. I smiled sadly at her. She came over and sat on the bed next to me. She picked up the photo I had been looking at. I remembered her telling us that she and Draco were always close friends during there years at Hogwarts and I wandered what she would think if I told her about Rose.

"She's exactly like her father'' she told me. She looked at me and smiled. '' You like her"

'' She's my friend mum of course I like her?" Of course this was not what she meant. She laughed loudly.

"James Sirius Potter you know that wasn't what I meant''

"I don't know if she feels the same way'' I said. ''What if she doesn't and I go and tell her and it ruins our friendship'' I looked down at my hands and played with the ring on my finger. I felt my mums hand run through my hair and I leaned into it. She moved closer and hugged me.

"James we both know that she feels the same way'' I looked at her, it always amazed me how our mothers knew so much. I nodded. Albus suddenly ran into the room.

"Mum Lily has my wand again'' I laughed. Our little sister was always up to something.

''I'll be there in a minute Al. Tell your dad to get it'' Al nodded and ran out the room calling for our dad.

"Tell her James'' She kissed my forehead and went to find my sister. 'I will' I thought.

It was dark you could hear nothing but the owls hooting in the forest. The arch stood bathed in the moonlight from the crescent moon. The blood from Narcissa Rose slowly made its way up through the carved vines. The gentle humming sound came from no where a bright light shone through the forest, as it dimmed twenty seven figures appeared, they took one look at one and other, then wands were drawn.

**A/N Thank you for reading. Posting the next chapter soon. Please review. **


	3. Hurt and discovery

**A/N All characters belong to J.. The characters, 1) I decided that Remus Lupin is 45 and Nymphadora is 38 so that I could have baby Andromeda a character with out feeling that Tonks and Lupin are to old to have a baby. I love these two and was absolutely devastated when she killed them off (Have you seen them in the new harry potter trailer). 2) Hermione and Draco, I know that in the harry potter books they aren't together but I like to Hermione/Draco pairing. They would have had Scorpios and Rose at 18 so here they are 31. Rose and Scorpios were born in the July, 2 months after Victoire and 4 months before James who was born in November and five moths after Hugo who was born at the end of December on New Years Eve. I figured that the oldest could all be the same age, it was after the war, the wizerding worlds numbers would have dropped dramatically and everyone would be happy that there husband's wife's, boyfriends and girlfriends were safe and alive.**

Chapter 3

Rose P.O.V

I cried softly into my mums shoulder, as she silently stroked my hair, not speaking. My dad stood at my bedroom door, eye's full of anger and sympathy. I knew Scorpios was with James. I was happy only an hour a go.

_Flashback_

_I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing simple black skinny jeans, a three quarter length, long blue top, and my black converse pumps. It was a simple casual, yet pretty outfit. I put on a dab of lip-gloss and some eyeliner; I had silver eyes just like my dad. It was cloudy and cold out so I grabbed my black jacket and headed out the door. It was time to tell James how I felt. Roxy and Acacia had told me that they were sure he felt the same. I smiled as I opened the gate that led to Aunt Pansy's and Uncle Harry's house. They had a fairly big house, but not massive. Inside it was homely and welcoming. I pulled my top down under my jacket, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Al answered._

"_Hey Rose'' he smiled. He opened the door further to let me in. The walls all along the hallway leading into the kitchen were filled with framed photographs of the potter family, and the rest of us who they call there extended family. _

"_Is James here?'' I ask. He smiled knowingly and nodded._

"_He's upstairs'' I thank him and walk up. As I approach his bedroom I hear voices. I move my ear next to the door and listen. I can make out Teddy's voice._

"_James you can't say that Rose is-"James cuts him off half way through._

"_A friend only, honestly can you really think that I would want to go out with her" I stopped breathing. He doesn't like me._

"_She likes you and I know that you like her, everyone knows" Teddy continues._

"_Yeah, well you're all wrong. Rose is a friend and nothing else. Even if she wasn't I wouldn't go out with her'' A tear slips down my face, my heart breaking to a million pieces at his words. I knew he doesn't feel the same way._

"_You're a fool James Potter, just like my dad was with my mum'' I cried harder knowing how that happened._

"_The difference Teddy is that you're dad thought that he was doing it to protect you're mum; I couldn't care less what happened to Rose, in fact if I had the choice she wouldn't even be my friend'' I let out a sob which they heard. I ran down the stairs and out of the house ignoring Al's worried calls. I ran down the road, through the woods that led to my house. I ran through the open door, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slid down the wall and cried. My mum came in a couple minutes later. _

_End of flash back _

I feel asleep, too exhausted from all the crying. I woke up disorientated. It took me a couple minutes to remember what happened. My parents were still here, my mums arms wrapped around me. I could here them talking softly.

"I'll kill him'' My dad said angrily.

"No you wont, you wouldn't do that to her'' My mum was right, even though James hurt me I wouldn't want him dead.

"Hermione he hurt her, you can't expect me to-"He was cut of half way through.

"Draco, Rose loves him, even if he doesn't feel the same way, which I very much doubt, how do you think she'll feel if you hurt him'' she said calmly.

''He still hurt her Mione'' I could hear the defeat in his voice. My mum always won.

''I know'' she said softly. I heard my dad move and felt the bottom of the bed shift. A second later his hand was stroking my hair.

"Its times like this when I realize that she's not a little girl anymore'' I smiled inwardly. I would always be my daddies' girl.

"She'll always be are little girl Draco" I fell back to sleep. I didn't need anyone more then I needed them right now.

Scorpios P.o.v

I'll kill him, slowly and painfully. No one hurt my sister like that, no one, not even James bloody Potter.

I stalked up the gravel pavement to the Potter house and banged on the door. I heard shouting inside, Uncle Harry opened the door looking grim and a little relieved, and obviously he had been expecting my dad.

"Scorpios" He greeted.

"Where is that bastard" This was no time for pleasantries.

"Now Scorpios calm down-"He started. I just laughed.

"I will not calm down. He hurt my sister, she's at home right now crying her eye's out all because of him'' I shouted. James appeared behind Harry. I pushed Harry out of the way, walked up to the piece of scum and punched him in the face. James grunted and swayed a little at the force.

"You bastard how dare you say that about my sister, she is at home crying over you and what you said'' I shouted, it was a good thing that Lily was still with Ron and Luna.

"She shouldn't have been listening anyway'' He defended. I scoffed and went to punch him again, only Uncle Harry held me back.

"She came here because she wanted to see you, it's not her fault you didn't hear her, Al was the one who sent her up to you're room'' How dare he blame her. I stood there breathing heavily.

''I'm finished with you James, you stay away from my sister'' I shoved Uncle Harry off me and walked to the door.

"Although before I go I should wish you luck'' He looked at me dumbfounded. I was more than happy to drop this little bomb on him.

"You hurt my sister and my dad knows all about it, you hurt his little girl. My dad will tell my granddad and you know the Malfoy motto don't you James? You hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. I wouldn't like to be you when they come knocking'' I laughed and walked out the house, with James's horror struck face engraved in my memory.

You hurt one Malfoy; you hurt all the Malfoy's. After all my granddad was a trusted servant to you – know- who.

Harry P.O.V

Oh James what have you done. I stood there in shock after Scorpios left. I couldn't feel angry at my nephew; he was only protecting his sister; something I hope my two boys will do with Lily.

''What have you done James'' I said. James still stood in the hallway, blood running down from his nose.

''I didn't mean for her to hear that dad'' He whispered. I nodded, placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

''Well there's nothing you can do now'' He looked at me shocked.

"I can still go and say sorry'' I laughed without humor. Draco wouldn't let him a foot in the door before he, too, would punch him.

"James no matter if you meant to or not you still hurt Rose and Rose is a Malfoy, not only a Malfoy but Draco's daughter and Lucius Malfoy's granddaughter. No matter what people say about the Malfoy's, they will protect their family'' It was true; I experienced first hand with Hermione. Pansy came in from the kitchen with an ice pack. She handed it to James and then came to stand by me.

''It's true James. I remember when Draco and Hermione first became official, it was a month after the war, a slytherin called her a mudblood-'' Even Pansy, a Slytherin herself, winced at the word '' and Draco went of the rails and cursed the boy within an inch of his life, he was in saint mongos for a month, now imagine what he would do to someone who hurt his baby girl'' We weren't trying to scare James only warn him.

''What should I do then?'' He asked after a minute. I thought about it and finally said.

''Prey''

_The forest of dean_

Spells were flying everywhere. Dumbledore decided it was time they stopped. He cast the '_Protego' _spell and an invisible force field separated everyone.

''Everyone calm down'' Dumbledore rarely shouted. Everyone lowered their wands and listened to the wizard. ''We are obviously not in our time anymore and I for one would like to figure out were we are'' he stated calmly.

''How do you know we're not in our time professor?" Asked Harry potter. Dumbledore simply pointed towards the arch. The adults gasped and the 11 teenagers looked confused.

''How do we find out were we are?'' Asked Mad - Eye Moody.

"We wait'' Dumbledore said simply. Lucius scoffed but did not contradict the headmaster.

Rose P.O.V

I walked through the woods with Acacia and Roxy. They were still shocked from what I told them.

''But we were so sure he felt the same. Oh Rose I'm sorry'' said Acacia. I smiled at her sadly

''So am I'' I didn't blame them. I was sure as well. Whilst Acacia was still feeling sorry Roxy was angry.

''That slimy toad'' she ranted. ''I can't believe he said that, I swear the next time I see him I'll curse him'' I laughed.

''Roxy you're to young for underage magic'' Acacia reminded. Roxy just smiled.

''Not at school I'm not'' She said. Acacia smiled to. Even though she was a year younger then us, we still hung out together at school, the only time we didn't see each other was in classes. We were walking in the forest of dean, it had been a day since the James incident as I liked to call it and I was still feeling numb, Casey and Roxy were doing their best to cheer me up.

''So what did you're brother do?" Casey asked. Roxy looked up in interest as well.

"He punched him'' they gasped, I know what they were thinking, James and Scorpios had been friends since birth. I felt warm towards Scorpios though, knowing that he defended me, even though it was his best friend.

''I thought you're dad would have done that?"

"Don't be silly Casey. If her dad had done anything James would no longer be walking'' Roxy was right, my mum had just been able to reign him in. I was about to agree with Roxy when I herd voices.

"Can you hear that?'' I asked them. They both nodded.

''I didn't know people came in to the forest this far'' Roxy said quietly.

''They don't'' I replied. We walked more cautiously towards where the voices were coming from.

''Come on Albus, no one comes out this far'' stated a gruff voice.

''They will'' said a calming voice. I know that voice. I stare in horror at my two friends. They recognize it as well.

"Their dead'' I whispered to them. They nodded.

"What should we do?'' Casey asked. I thought about it.

''We find out what happened'' I finally said. I took a deep breath and walked cautiously closer.

''Hello'' I said. Everything went quiet. I looked at Casey and Roxy, they nodded and we moved closer. When the people came into view, we gasped.

**Sorry if this chapter's short. Next chapter posted soon.**

**Please review.**


	4. Introductions and explanations

**A/N In my last chapter I noticed a spelling era, sorry. Told you the next chapter would be posted soon.**

**As you may have noticed I like to use Rose a lot. I will use the other children but I do have a soft spot for Rose. The adults are more of a secondary character and will not make much of an appearance.**

**Please review.**

**All characters belong to the fabulous J.. **

Rose P.O.V

I was dreaming I had to be. In front of us stood Albus Dumbledore greatest headmaster Hogwarts School had ever seen, he was dead. Not two feet away from him stood Severus Snape and Mad – eye Moody, they were also dead.

''Hello to you to'' professor Dumbledore replied. I looked back at the old headmaster. Everyone had there wands raised, I could see Casey and Roxy doing the same. I took mine out of my pocket but kept it low.

''My names Rose, Professor Dumbledore'' He smiled.

''So you know who I am'' He stated.

''We know who all of you are'' Roxy replied. When it came to fear Roxy didn't have any. The others however did not look comforted by this. Moody was the only one to voice his suspicions.

''How do we know ye not a couple of deatheaters in disguise'' The three of us gasped. Dumbledore raised his hands to the man.

''Alistair, they are merely young children'' Roxy looked offended.

''I'll have you know I'm two years away from being seventeen'' Acacia gasped and I looked at her pointedly.

''Roxy'' I said dangerously. She calmed down,

''I'm sorry professor'' she said and hung her head in shame. Dumbledore smiled but said nothing.

''May we have the pleasure of your names'' I looked at him reluctantly.

''its okay, you can tell us, I know how we came to be here'' my mum and dad told me that they trusted the professor with their lives. I nodded at Casey and Roxy. I seemed to have become the leader of our little group.

''My names Roxanne-'' she said ''Roxanne Charlotte Weasley'' I heard a few gasps of shock, undoubtedly from the weasley's themselves.

''Nice to meet you Roxanne'' He greeted. Roxy smiled.

''People call me Roxy'' she said

''Roxy'' he repeated. He turned his head towards Casey, who gulped nervously, so would I in her situation, well I was in her situation. Once they find out her surname they'll know who her parents are and by the looks of it Lupin and Tonks were still in that I - Love – you – but – we - can't – be – together stage.

''I'm Acacia-'' she whispered. Roxy and I grabbed her hands, she looked at us gratefully '' Acacia Pandora Tonks – Lupin'' again there were gasps. Ha, wait till you hear who my parents are, I thought. Dumbledore smiled, perhaps a little too brightly.

''Acacia'' He mused ''what a lovely name'' I chuckled.

''Yeah I feel the same way about it as my mum feels about Nymphadora'' she laughed ''people call me Casey'' she finished. There were chuckles in the crowd of people. They all turned to me.

''Are you sure you want to know, it might come as a bit of a surprise considering a year and a half from now I'll be born?'' I asked. Even though I knew already what he would say.

''Narcissa'' I said ''my names Narcissa Rose Granger – Malfoy'' everyone was quiet. I didn't dare look at any of my family.

''Well that is a surprise'' He said ''Why do you go by Rose?'' I could tell he was trying to distract us from the people behind him. I laughed.

''Well considering my grandmother's called Narcissa it might cause a bit of confusion and besides my parents like the name Rose, my dad calls me his beautiful flower'' I smiled. Ever since I could remember he had always called me that.

''And who are all your parents?'' Like he didn't already know, well maybe he didn't know Roxy's but he didn't have to guess mine and Casey's. I went first this time.

''What, can't you guess from the name and looks'' I chuckled. He looked at me seriously. I sighed. ''Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are the parents to me and my twin brother and baby sister'' Okay so maybe I didn't have to add the brother and sister part. My grandmother from the past spoke up.

''You have siblings?'' She asked. It was then that I really looked at them all. My mum was with Uncle Harry and Ron rooted to the ground in shock. I couldn't blame her; it wasn't every day that you find out that you have three children with your enemy. Speaking of, my dad was just in the same state of shock, everyone was.

I nodded at my grandmother, as ever she was composed and calm.

"Yes, I have a twin called Scorpios and a five month old baby sister called Charlotte'' I confirmed. She nodded taking in the information. Dumbledore looked at Casey.

''Acacia'' he prompted. Casey smiled.

''I wont be able to get you to call me Casey will I?'' she asked. Dumbledore smiled.

''I always call your mother Nymphadora'' he said. I laughed out loud. He looked at me.

''You're forgetting professor, of the famous Black family temper and stubbornness'' I said ''then mix that in with the Tonks and Lupin temper and stubbornness and well you really don't want to know'' again there were laughs from the other side, mostly from Aunt Tonks, Uncle Remus, Sirius, Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted.

''Hey you're worse Rose'' Casey defended '' you've got the Granger and Malfoy stubbornness and temper in you compared to you I'm a piece of cake''

''Liar your just the same'' I laughed, forgetting where we were for a minute. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. I coughed. ''Sorry'' Acacia continued.

''As if you couldn't have already guessed my parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin'' Dumbledore nodded.

''Do you have any siblings?'' This time it was Moody who asked. He was close to Aunt Tonks. I suddenly felt bad at the fact that he wouldn't meet her children. Casey apparently had been thinking the same thing, she nodded at him.

''I have an older brother called Teddy after my grandpa and a three year old sister called Andromeda after my grandmother'' she said sadly. Casey, Teddy and Andromeda never got to know their grandfather. He died at the hands of the snatchers.

''Why are you sad?'' Dumbledore asked. Casey shook her head. He took no further action and turned to Roxy.

''My dad is George Weasley and my mum is Angelina Johnson, I have a twin called Fred'' She said without being asked. Dumbledore thought for a while, and then he summoned a tree trunk.

''It appears we have a lot to talk about'' he said. We sat down on it as he summoned a few more for the others. He stood between us all like a barrier.

''Now I suppose I should tell you how we came to be hear'' he walked over to the arch.

''Do you know the story surrounding this magnificent piece of magic?'' He asked us. It was then I realized what it was.

''Oh my god'' I said aloud. I got up and walked over towards it ''is that really-'' I looked at the professor. He smiled and nodded.

''I see you inherited your parents brains'' I took no notice.

''I thought that this was just a myth'' he chuckled.

''Myths have got to start somewhere'' he said. I nodded. I touched the now blood filled wooden tubes. I turned to Casey and Roxy.

''Do you remember in the 'wizerding myths and legends' class last year when Professor Hale was talking about pieces of Magic the order of the phoenix created, and she mentioned an arch'' realization crossed their faces.

''Bloody hell'' Acacia said, she too got up and came over, Roxy following her.

''You all created this?'' she asked the professor. Her eyes lit up like her fathers did when she was interested in something. Dumbledore seemed to notice this.

''Eyes like your fathers'' he said, Casey blushed. ''The arch was created in 1981 by Alice and Frank Longbottom'' we nodded, we knew who they were.

''Doesn't the arch need blood to work though?'' Acacia asked. It was them that I remembered two days ago with James.

''Oh god'' I whispered. I walked slowly over the fallen tree and sat down. Roxy and Casey were at my side instantly.

''James'' I said. Roxy's eyes flared with anger.

''What about the prat'' she said. I let a tear escape. It was only forty eight hours ago we were happy.

''Do you remember two days ago and we were playing chase and J-James was chasing me-'' I couldn't even say his name properly ''and I tripped and hit my head on that thing'' they got it.

'' Don't worry miss Malfoy, it would have happened eventually'' Dumbledore said.

''Granger'' I looked at him ''it's Granger – Malfoy, hyphenated''

''What are we going to do, how are we going to get back'' piped up Arthur Weasley.

''We don't'' replied the professor. ''the soul purpose of the arch is to teach us about the future and that even in these dark times we have something worth fighting for. We have hope, we learn about the fate that becomes us all, good or bad, and we fight for it. When the time comes and we learn all that we need to learn then we will be sent home, with little recollection of this event, but we will be left with our desire .'' He said.

'How will we learn? 'Professor McGonagall asked.

''Through the children'' he said simply.

"What?" We asked. He looked at us as if the answer was with us all along.

''What is worth fighting for more then you're own children'' He was right. '' Tell me, how many of the people that are here have children your age?' he asked, I answered.

''Harry and Pansy have two boys our age, though their daughter would be a little to young'' I said to him ''she's only four'' He nodded.

''Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna have a son and daughter our age, again their youngest daughter is still too young'' Roxy piped up.

''And Aunt Flur and Uncle Bill they have a son and daughter our age, and aunt Ginny and uncle Neville'' Casey said thoughtfully ''although Arthur is only eleven'' she mused.

''Don't forget Scorpios, Teddy and Fred'' I said. They nodded. ''You two go find them all and bring them here'' I said. I stood up ''Don't tell our parents a thing, and if my dad asks I've gone for a walk and you're going to catch up with me, and for Merlin's sake keep my brother away from James we don't need another family member locked up in Azkaban'' I said to Casey. She laughed then nodded. It was true half the Black and Malfoy family had their own personal cells in Azkaban prison. ''Meet back here in an hour at the most'' I told them.

''What are you going to do?" asked Roxy.

"I'll stay here and look after this lot-"

''Our family you mean'' Casey laughed.

"Yeah'' I laughed. They both ran off back the way we came ''and for Merlin's sake Acacia don't trip'' I teased. I sat back down on the tree trunk. Everyone was looking at me, some still in shock, and others thoughtfully.

"You know staring at me like that is making me feel uncomfortable'' I said. They still looked. Best get this over with. I looked up at the professor who nodded. Wow, mum and dad were right, he is all knowing.

"Go ahead'' I said "Ask all you want''

"Sorry dear'' Molly Weasley said "It's not everyday we meet a Malfoy who's well-"She didn't need to finish.

"Polite and doesn't want to kill you'' I smiled warmly at her, she nodded shyly. "Hence the hyphenation'' I said. ''Makes people remember we're half Granger, and anyway we got the better non pureblood loving, non egotistical half'' I laughed. "Although Scorpios can sometimes be quite evil, just yesterday he punched James Potter in the nose, and by the way mum, we inherited you're right hook'' I laughed again. She nodded, looking me over, taking in every detail.

"He punched who?" Uncle Harry demanded. I meet his stare with the famous Malfoy smirk and Granger glare.

"You're pig headed, sorry excuse for a human being, son'' I said then looked away. My dad actually let out a little snort.

"What did he do?'' He asked. I looked at him, he didn't sound that much different, maybe his voice was a little deeper now but he is fifteen years younger.

"Told Teddy that the only reason he's my friend is because our families spend a lot of time together and the fact he didn't care if I got hurt or not-"I stopped swallowing back tears. ''He's pure Slytherin, even though he's a Gryffindor''. I finished.

"What house are you in?'' McGonagall asked. She had a frown on her face at the last piece of news she had just herd.

"Gryffindor'' I replied. ''First Malfoy ever, usually though Malfoy's marry slytherin's'' I said "But then again how many Malfoy's have ever married a muggleborn, a Gryffindor one at that, Aunt Bella's probably rolling in her grave-" I stopped short realizing my mistake. I looked up and saw shock and surprise on all their faces, I looked back at Dumbledore who was watching me intently ''Sorry'' I said ''that just slipped out''

''Don't fret'' He said '' we're hear to learn'' I nodded. I looked at grandma and Aunt Andromeda.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out'' I said ''It's just when I'm nervous I rant and say stuff I shouldn't''

"Don't worry'' Aunt Andromeda said.

"So I take it ye would know who died during the war'' Everyone looked at Mad – eye.

''I know you're all thinking it, I'm just sayin'' He still looked at me.

''I- I don't think I should tell you till the other's get her'' I said. I knew that would give me more time to think of something to say. He nodded and the others looked a little relieved. It was when Grandpa was about to say something that we herd shouting.

"You know Scorpios why don't you keep your nose out of this'' James shouted. Oh god.

"Oh no" I sighed. I put my head in my hands.

"Because she's my sister you prick, I'm allowed to be involved'' Scorpios said harshly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

''Sorry James but he's right, and by the way Scorpios, you do that to my sister and it'll be me who punches you in the face'' Teddy said seriously.

"The only difference Ted is the fact that I actually care about Casey, I'm not even sure James here has a heart'' great, this won't turn into an argument at all, not.

"I'm sorry'' I said to them all.

''Considering who your family supported during the war Scorpios you have no room to talk'' That's it. They all came into view, they didn't look surprised at the people with me, Casey and Roxy must have already told them.

''At least our mum wasn't about to hand over our savior to Voldemort herself'' I replied harshly. He glared over at me.

''I see you've finally stopped sulking'' He said walking past and standing on the opposite side.

''I see you're lip and nose are their normal size again'' I said. He huffed.

''Yeah no thanks to your cold hearted brother'' That was it. I was about to walk over when Scorpios grabbed me.

''You want a black eye to go with that Martyr act you're pulling?" I threatened. He just ignored me.

"Wow Roxy for once you were telling the truth'' Fred teased, ignoring me and James.

''Shut it Freddy'' she snapped, although she was glaring at James.

''Don't call me Freddy, Roxanne'' he said, just managing to dodge a twig that went flying his way.

''You know I believed you right Kay'' Teddy chuckled.

''Of course you did'' Casey laughed ''that's why you were going to get dad to check me over''

''I was joking'' he defended. I loved the cheerful banter that went on between those two, they hardly ever fought and when they did it was over before you knew it.

''Wow Vic look how young Nan and granddad look'' Dominique said making us all laugh. She waved over at a stunned Molly and Arthur.

''Way to go Dominique'' Hugo cheered ''you finally made them gob smacked'' He laughed.

''Hugo don't be so mean'' Sarah said giving him a glare that only her and Luna could pull off ''Sorry Nana and Grandpa he doesn't think, you know the whole 'like father, like son' saying, only that seems to be a lost cause on James'' She glared over at James who glared back.

''Very funny Sarah'' he snarled. I smiled at her.

''I think more introductions are in order'' Professor Dumbledore piped up. Al looked delighted and ran over to his namesake.

''A pleasure to meet you sir'' He said shaking Dumbledore's hand ''I'm named after you'' Dumbledore looked delighted. Not at all effected by the way Al was only just meeting him.

''Everyone this Is Albus Severus Potter, second born child to Pansy and Harry Potter'' I said. I then pointed to James. ''This is their first born son James Sirius Potter who over the last few days has acquired quite a few names'' he just waved to them and glared at me some more ''they have a younger sister Lily Luna Potter as well'' I finished.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to be the only ones who came over the shock and shook James and Al's hands.

''People call me Al'' Al said. He still had a ridiculously big grin on his face. Roxanne introduced her brother next.

''This is my annoying twin brother Fred Samuel Weasley'' she grinned. Molly and Arthur looked pleased to meet another grandchild. Fred waved as well.

"These are our cousins, Aunt Flur and Uncle Bill's children, Victoire Olympe Weasley born on the first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, hence the name 'Victoire'" Victoire smiled like her mother would, with poise and dignity. "Her younger sister Dominique Isabelle Weasley'' Dominique smiled and gave a small wave '' and they also have a younger brother Louis William Weasley'' Roxy finished.

''Then we have Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna's children, first Hugo Harry Weasley''

"Hey'' he waved. Roxy continued.

''Next we have Sarah Hermione Weasley'' considering who her family were Sarah was a shy little thing. ''And they too have a younger sister called Aphrodite Ginny Weasley who is only a toddler, next there's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Neville's children Alice Molly Longbottom and Arthur Frank Longbottom'' the two of them waved.

''You already know Acacia, this gorgeous young man is her older brother Teddy Remus Tonks –Lupin, who takes after Sirius and the others more then he cares to share'' we all laughed, that was very true, Teddy was like the sixth Marauder, Aunt Tonks being the fifth. Teddy waved his hair turning red like his mothers did when she was embarrassed ''they also have a baby sister Andromeda Narcissa Tonks – Lupin''

''And finally the twins, you already met Rose and next to her is her older brother by ten minutes Scorpios Lucius Granger – Malfoy and they also have a little sister Charlotte Nymphadora Granger – Malfoy, so that's everyone'' she concluded. Everyone was now looking at there future child, family member or namesake.

''Well you certainly are a big family'' Dumbledore chuckled. James rolled his eyes.

''Everyone note that these two'' He pointed to me and Scorpios ''are only distantly related to us distantly by blood that got lost over the generations'' I scoffed.

''Yeah thank Merlin I don't have you're blood tainting mine'' I snarled, he laughed.

''I see you're pureblood mania's finally rearing it's, oh I'm sorry, you're ugly head'' that was it.

''If you hadn't noticed James I'm a half Blood exactly like you, and you seem to have an unhealthy obsession with blood shed, you're not thinking of creating new deatheaters are you'' he came towards me.

''You selfish witch'' I laughed.

''I'm hardly selfish James'' I snarled.

''Everyone settle down'' the headmasters kind voice reached our ears. James and I glared at each other.

''He's right Rosie'' Scorpios said, I looked up at him and saw anger and concern in his eyes; I nodded and lent into him. Teddy and Al were trying to calm James down.

''So, the answer to my question'' Moody said. The others looked confused.

''What question?'' Alice asked. I turned to look at her.

''They want to know who died during the war'' I stated simply. Suddenly all hatred between us forgotten, we had a mission.

''Are you sure you want to know?" Fred asked ''you might go mad knowing you're dead'' he finished. They each looked at each other, although some couldn't look into the others eyes; Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus in particular. They all nodded.

''Okay then'' I said and went to stand in front of them all, Roxy, Casey, Alice, Vikki, Dominique and Sarah following. The boys did the right thing in staying back, they were hardly discrete enough to do this with out just saying 'yeah Uncle Moody you're dead but don't worry about it'. We sat on the forest floor not two feet away from them all. I didn't know how to start this.

''I really don't know how to tell you'' I sighed. My mum looked at me with sympathy and gave me an encouraging smile. Acacia started.

''Sorry Uncle Moody'' she started ''you were killed ten months before the battle of Hogwarts'' She said quietly. Everyone looked on in shock. No one ever thought that the most skilled and top Auror would get himself killed.

''How?" he asked, not at all shaken by the news.

''You were taking Harry from his home, a week before he turned seventeen, somehow you – know - who found out that you were moving him and sent all his deatheaters'' I said ''They couldn't find you're body'' I finished quietly. He nodded. I saw Flur and Tonks crying a little. They wanted us to continue.

''Grandpa Ted'' Teddy stated '' you were killed by snatchers a week before I was born'' Andromeda and Tonks gave a startled cry.

''Snatchers" Arthur said. ''What are they?"

"Aurors" Casey said. ''You – know – who seizes control of the ministry and creates snatchers to go out and kill or capture Muggle borns and undesirables''

''Undesirables?" mum asked.

''Most wanted by you – know – who'' I said ''Uncle Harry was number 1, you were number 2 and Uncle Ron was number three'' I said ''and the rest of the order were in the top 100, they had to go into hiding'' I finished.

''Uncle Sev, you were killed before the final battle'' I said ''but you were so brave, if it wasn't for you they wouldn't have had the things they needed to defeat you – know – who, and you put up with everyone hating you'' I started to cry. As ever Snape showed no emotion.

''What you did was very brave'' Al said ''I'm named after you, mum and dad said I was named after the two greatest headmasters of Hogwarts and two of the most greatest men he knew'' Sirius and Lupin looked a little shocked and slightly happy.

''Headmaster'' he repeated.

"Yeah, after Professor Dumbledore was killed-"I didn't finish.

'' Sorry professor'' I said. Then I remembered something.

''What year are you from?" I asked

''1996'' He replied.

''Oh no'' Casey gasped. Everyone looked at us confused.

''You die that years Professor'' Sarah said. Every one was quiet.

''How?'' He asked. I looked over at my friends. They were looking the same as me, hesitant.

''During the battle of the astronomy tower'' I told him ''by uncle Sev''

''What'' people exploded.

''No, no, it's not like that, he told Uncle Sev that if he had to then he should kill him'' I defended my uncle, most of them were about to go for him.

"It's all part of the plan'' Teddy piped up. ''Sacrifices had to be made, it was war'' He said.

''Sacrifices need to be made'' Dumbledore said ''and I for one am glad that I was able to be part of the reason that the wizerding world is now a safer place'' he continued.

''Yeah safer if half her family were behind bars'' James snapped. I heard Al and Fred groan.

''One more word about my family Potter and I will curse you'' I snapped back. He laughed

''Definitely a Malfoy, curse first ask questions never'' he quipped. Ha, that's rich coming from him.

''Alright you two calm down'' Victoire said.

''He started it'' I yelled.

''Yes, but you shouldn't let him get to you Rose'' She said. I huffed.

''Not when he's insulting my family'' I said, no one insulted my family.

''I know Rosie, but don't forget what we were doing'' She said, and as always she was right.

''Sorry Uncle Fred, but you're killed when a wall in the castle collapses after a deatheater fired a spell at it'' Fred said sadly. A sob escaped Molly and I immediately pulled out a hanky I had and gave it to her, she took it gratefully and gave me a watery smile. Sarah came over to her and hugged her.

''We know it's sad, but you should feel proud'' She said. Molly looked at her in confusion

''Why?" She asked, shakily ''my son dies'' she cried. I sat beside her to. My mum and George moved away.

''Because'' I started ''he fought for what he believed, he did his part in making our world a safer place, and we are all so proud of him Aunt Molly'' She smiled and continued to cry.

''I'm proud'' Acacia said as she walked over ''I share my birthday with him'' she continued ''and on the day I was born my mum told you she could think of no one better to share that birthday with, it's sad that we never got to know him, but we are so proud of him, he was so brave'' great I was crying again.

''Really?" she asked. We nodded. We were proud of our uncle.

''Yeah'' we said, and even though her tears continued a small smile found it's way on to her face.

''So'' Sarah said ''what do you want to know now?"

**A/N This chapter is a little longer, sorry if it isn't very good. **

**If any of you like twilight fanfiction or twilight/harry potter crossovers, here's a few links.**

.net/s/5564546/1/Angels_Embrace you should read broken angel first, this author is amazing. This is a twilight story.

.net/s/5244652/1/The_Secret_Keeper this is a harry potter and twilight crossover, she's working on the sequel.

.net/s/5127365/1/The_bOrder_b_bThrough_b_The_bEyes_b_Of_bNymphadora_b this is a harry potter story following the life of Nymphadora Tonks once she's joined the order.

.net/s/3568064/1/Faint_Heart_Never_Won_Fair_Lady this is another Tonks story.

.net/s/4018353/1/Lifes_Little_Choices this is another twilight, read the sequel Our little man as well.

**Please review.**


	5. Worry

Chapter five

**A/N Hey, just some updates. I plan to take my other stories down and re - write them one at a time after I've finished this one. Can't believe Harry potter won two national movie awards. Enjoyxxx**

Hermione P.O.V

It was fast approaching 9'o'clock and Scorpios and Rose hadn't come home yet. Narcissa had turned up half an hour ago to see the twins.

''They've always told us if they were going to be late home'' I said as she sat holding Charlotte. She looked up at me and frowned.

''Are they with Remus and Nymphadora?" she asked. The twins sometimes spent the day with their cousins.

''No I flooed Tonks earlier she said she hadn't seen them all day, and she's worried because Acacia and Teddy haven't come home yet either'' I paced in front of her; it seems all our kids had disappeared.

''Pansy said that Casey and Roxy turned up earlier and went out again with James and Al'' I stopped when Draco came in; he frowned when he saw us.

''what's wrong?" he asked.

''The twins haven't come home yet'' I said ''they were supposed to be in half an hour ago'' I continued ''and the other children are missing as well'' he immediately turned into Auror mode.

''When was the last time anyone saw them?" he stepped over the fire place.

''Lunch time was the last that Pansy saw her two boys, Casey and Roxy, I haven't seen Rose since this morning'' I told him. Just then Harry and Ron appeared in the living room.

"Have you seen Hugo and Sarah?'' Ron asked panicking. It was still odd to think of him as someone's father, that he had children.

''No'' I said ''I haven't seen Rose and Scorpios all day either'' now I was panicking.

''Well it's safe to assume there all together'' Harry said, Draco and Ron nodded in agreement ''Draco you go and find Tonks and Lupin tell them to come here, Ron you go find your brother's and Ginny bring them here as well, I'll go get Pansy, and Hermione-'' he studied me for a moment ''don't worry'' then they were gone. I sat on the sofa next to Narcissa and put my head in my hands.

''We'll find them Hermione'' She said and rubbed my back.

Acacia P.O.V

We talked for hours, it was weird seeing my parents the way they were back then; they looked sad and depressed. It was just starting to get dark when I realized what the time was.

''Damn it'' I jumped up looking down at my wrist, the watch read 9:15.

''What is it Casey'' Alice asked. Everyone was looking at me startled.

''The time'' was all I said. It was then that they realized what I was talking about.

''We're in trouble'' Teddy said, his hair turning black in fear.

''Yep mums not going to be happy'' Scorpios agreed. I looked at our visitors and explained.

''its 9:30, we're all supposed to be in by 8:30'' I looked over to Teddy ''Mum's gonna kill us'' I said.

''Well we best be going if we want to keep our limbs'' Fred joked; he stood up and stretched dramatically. ''We'll be seeing you'' he laughed.

''How are you calm'' Roxy shouted to him ''Mums going to freak and we'll be grounded, that's if she doesn't kill us first''

''Roxy, Roxy, Roxy'' He wrapped an arm around her shoulder ''Mums like a cat, she gets angry, we let out the guilt, then she feels sorry for upsetting us and piles on the galleons'' He said ''with this little stunt we'll be spending the day in Diagon ally tomorrow. Wow. Everyone stared at him.

''How the hell do you manage that'' Scorpios laughs ''you've seen our mum angry, she barely leaves us with our heads'' he exclaims.

''It's all about what you know'' Fred says ''Guilt tripping is an art, you have to practice before you use it on the parents'' I cannot believe I'm hearing this, I look over at Sarah.

''That's you're cousin'' I say to her. She looks back in embarrassment.

''Don't remind me'' She hangs her head. Fred continues as if he didn't hear us.

''personally I suggest you try it out on you're grandparents first, then maybe the Aunts and Uncles, but leave it a few months before you start on your mum and dad'' I shook my head and looked at the younger version of my Uncle George and Fred they were both wearing proud smiles.

''Unbelievable'' I say to Fred. He looks at me with a smile.

''You're telling me you've never tried that on you're mum and dad'' he said. I winced.

''My mums is an auror and my dads a professor, their trained to spot liars and they know when their being played'' I told him.

''That just makes in harder, not impossible'' he said as if I was crazy.

''I like my life Fred'' was all I said.

''Maybe we should be going rather then wasting our time listening to this crazy nonsense'' Rose said. We all nodded.

''We'll come back tomorrow'' Hugo told the past version of our families ''that is if we're not grounded'' he added.

''Then we'll just sneak out'' Al said. We all ran, trying to get home faster. 10 yards out and we were blocked. We each fell backwards; it felt as though we hit a brick wall.

''What the hell was that?" I shouted. I got back up off the ground and tried again, same result. The others were all of the ground and looking at the invisible wall with confusion. I turned around to see Professor Dumbledore and the others coming over.

''I don't suppose you know what the hell this thing is do you?" Roxy asked angrily.

''I believe it's some sort of wall'' Professor Dumbledore said simply. James scoffed at this.

''Really we had no idea'' He said sarcastically. I hit him behind the head.

''Show some respect'' I hissed. He glared back at me. We tried from all around, but we were trapped.

''Great, now what do we do?'' Rose sat down in a huff, Roxy, Sarah, Alice, Vic, Dominique and I joined her.

''Appears someone or something does not wish for you to leave'' Uncle Sirius muttered. Chills went down my spine.

''Thanks Uncle Sirius that makes me feel loads better about being trapped here'' I said although he let a small smile appear on his face.

''What are we going to do now?'' Arthur asked. No one said anything. It was later that night when we herd shouting.

''Rose, Casey, Roxy'' Someone called. The others stood up.

''Who is that?" Teddy whispered. We all shrugged. Everyone, including the arch people (**I'll continue to call the past people that, makes it much easier instead of trying to come up with something each time I mention them) **gathered round.

''Rose, Acacia, Roxanne are you out here'' the voice shouted.

''that's mum'' Rose said and started to shout. ''Mum we're here'' we followed her lead.

''Aunt Hermione'' we all shouted, but she still continued to call for us. She was getting louder. A minute later she appeared with aunt Narcissa behind her.

''Mum'' Scorpios shouted. They didn't even flinch. Aunt Hermione looked around.

''Where are they?'' she cried. Narcissa came forward and wrapped her in a hug.

''We'll find them'' she said comfortingly.

''What if we don't" Aunt Hermione said. ''You know what's started happening Narcissa, what if-'' she stopped, chocking back a sob.

''We'll find them Hermione. What's going on has nothing to do with them, their only children'' what were they talking about? Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing. We tried to move closer to them.

''What about last time? We were only children too. That didn't stop them trying to kill us'' she said, panic clear in her voice.

''Hermione-'' Narcissa started, but she was cut off.

''No Narcissa I'm only saying what we're all thinking. I know you've been thinking the same'' they stared at each other. What was going on? I looked at Scorpios and he shrugged.

"I can't stand the thought of anything happening to them'' Hermione finally said. Narcissa's eyes grew softer.

''I know you don't, neither do I'' I looked at Rose who looked like she wanted to cry. Three more figures appeared; it was Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron.

''Did you find them?'' Hermione asked, although it looked like she already knew the answer. Harry and Ron looked glum.

''Spitting image of James'' Sirius murmured behind me, I could hear Lupin agree. Harry walked up to Hermione and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

''No'' he answered. Hermione nodded and Narcissa pulled her closer.

''How's Pansy?'' Hermione asked, her voice breaking a little.

''Just as well as you, she's with Molly at the moment. Tonks and Draco are in diagon ally but they were going to try knockturn as well, see if anyone's heard anything'' They were quiet for a minute.

"You don't think someone did take them do you?" Uncle Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. ''it's just with everything starting up again they would be the perfect targets'' Hermione sobbed and fell to a heap on the ground. Narcissa glared at Ron. '' Sorry Hermione it's just-''

''You're only saying what we're all thinking'' she sobbed. Harry sat down next to her.

''Pansy told me something once, she said that a mother and child share a closer bond then that child and their father'' He waited and then continued ''I suppose you have the whole 9 months where you're actually carrying the child but, she said she always knows when there's something wrong with James or Al and Lily, she always knows when they need her'' he looked at Ron who nodded in agreement and continued ''I asked Tonks as well before she left with Draco and I've asked Luna and Ginny, so now I'm asking you'' he took a breath and continued '' what do you feel now Hermione?'' Hermione cried harder.

''I-I-It F-f-feels li-like Th-their d-d-d-disappearing'' she cried ''like their not here an-an-anymore'' she pointed to her heart. Tears blurred my vision; Harry said my mum felt the same. Teddy grabbed hold of my hand.

''That's what they said'' Harry said finally, then he apparated away along with Ron, after a few minutes Narcissa did the same with Hermione.

Everyone was quiet; still in shock from the news. I had since sat down on the fallen tree. I leaned my head against Teddy's shoulder and he leaned his head on mine and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He Arch people were still standing, but, had broken off into groups talking. The order, except Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stood the closest to us and were discussing the new turn of events. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Draco were stood near a tree not talking to each other and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Narcissa and Lucius were having an argument.

''This is their problem you fool'' Lucius said to Dumbledore ''let them deal with it'' everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

''They are children and this is becoming a serious problem, you heard what Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter said earlier'' Dumbledore did not look pleased.

''Look here they are-'' Rose cut him off.

''Not you're problem, right Grandpa'' she said, still sitting with her brother. Everyone looked at her stunned, nobody ever stood up to Lucius Malfoy, well apart from her mum and mine. ''I mean we're only you're grandchildren and Casey and Teddy are only you're niece and nephew'' she continued standing up ''well I guess that's no surprise considering you're tortured my mother and all but signed Aunt Tonks death warrant, well what else would you expect from Voldermort's right hand man, not even blood relatives can compare to that relationship'' she shouted. Scorpios stood up and tried to calm her down.

''Rose calm down, its not-'' he stopped as she pulled out from his grip.

''Not as bad as it seems'' she laughed ''our own mother feels us disappearing, for Merlin's sake Scorpios they can't even see us and our own grandfather couldn't care less'' she cried. I ran to her.

''She's right Scorpios'' I said. He looked at me and we stared at each other for a minute. He then looked over at Dumbledore who was studying us with the most curious expression.

''What do you think is happening?" He asked the old wizard. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

''I don't know'' he said finally.

''well that's just great'' Scorpios laughed ''not even the greatest wizard of our time knows what's going on'' he then looked at his mum ''you read a lot mum, ever come across this type of situation?" even I knew the answer to this.

''Sorry'' was all she said. We were in trouble. Our parents felt like we were disappearing. People from the past showed up and now we're invisible. A thought occurred to me.

''How long have you been here?" I asked. Dumbledore looked at the others and answered.

''three days'' He told me his voice wavering. Three days was enough time.

''I've had a thought'' I began. ''if you managed to get here then how do we know that someone else didn't follow'' again questioning looks. 'What time are you from?" was all I said before gasps of realization rang through the clearing.

''Is that possible?'' asked a very scared Arthur, Alice and Roxy wrapped an arm around him. Dumbledore shared a glance with the other order members. He said nothing. That was all that was needed. The others guessed his answer. Curse words were spoken from both sides, although uncle Lucius looked a little smug.

''Why didn't we think of this before'' Moody growled. He began pacing and every so often shooting death glares and Lucius, who happily obliged by sending him a couple. I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards my mum and Draco. I think I knew of a way to contact our parents.

''You're both half Blacks'' I started ''which in turn makes us the same, now did you're parents tell you of any magic they created?'' they nodded. That was a good sign. ''okay now do you remember anything about Regulas?" they nodded but mum was the one who spoke up.

''A little'' she said calmly. I smiled softly.

''Remember when he joined you – know – who and great Aunt Walburga invented a way of contacting him'' mum's eyes lit up with recognition.

''Absolutely not'' she said firmly. I smiled inward, even though she had only found out about us a couple of hours ago she took to being our mother we know and love perfectly.

''I agree with her'' Uncle Sirius said angrily ''that type of magic should not be messed with'' I sighed.

''We need to contact our parents'' I said ''they have no idea what's going on'' everyone looked at the five of us curiously. ''please'' both Rose and I said at the same time.

''what are you talking about?'' Snape snapped.

''The Black family invented many spells and potions. It is, as you know, one of the oldest wizerding family's'' he nodded that annoying sneer still on his face ''so when dear old cousin Regulas joined the dark lord do you really believe that his beloved mother would not think of someway to contact her favorite son?" I questioned him.

''She's right'' Rose said confidently ''Aunt Walburga was as mad as they come, but she was a terrific witch'' some groaned in annoyance; they knew this was true.

''I'm still not letting you do this, one, it's completely dangerous and two, we don't even know how to perform it'' Uncle Sirius growled.

''I know'' mum said a little resentfully; obviously grandma taught her.

''great'' Rose and I said in unison. Sirius looked livid.

''Nymphadora don't you-'' mum glared at him.

''you do not tell me what to do Sirius, this is obviously the only way'' they glared at each other for a second before he gave in.

''fine he'' he muttered.

''Casey I'm not sure this is a good idea'' Teddy frowned. He walked over and I took his hand in my own.

''if you – know – who really has come through then we need to warn everyone'' I said to him ''we can't have what happened last time. Think of the information he could gather, he can try and stop it. You know as well as I what I'm on about, they need to be destroyed and if he found out that they managed it then he would hide them better'' I knew he I'd won.

''you're a child'' he said faintly.

''I'm fourteen Teddy'' was all I said. I grabbed Rose and we sat in front of mum and Sirius.

Teddy P.O.V

I can't believe I'm letting her do this. I shuddered involuntarily. Acacia and Rose sat in front of mum and Uncle Sirius. All four of them pulled up the sleeve of their shirts. Merlin if you're their please let this go well I prayed. Mum muttered something to Sirius who nodded and grabbed Rose's arm while mum took Casey's. Mum and Sirius chanted something in an old language. They began to wince.

''Good I forgot how much this hurt'' Sirius growled. I winced; they were in pain. They finished the chanting. Acacia and Rose looked as if they were in a deep, uncomfortable sleep. I rushed to their side along with Roxy and Scorpios.

''Don't touch them'' Sirius moaned in pain. We stepped back. I looked at dad who was looking at mum, worry filling his features. Mum began to cry. A few minutes later Rose and Casey let out a gasp for breath. Mum and Sirius fell back onto the ground tiredly. Dad and Molly ran over to them.

''What the hell was that'' Molly cried as she examined my mum.

''They told you that it was a Black family creation'' I said stiffly ''and we all know how a Black likes to inflict pain on people, including themselves'' I checked Casey's pulse. It beat under my hand like a humming bird's wing. I took her face into my hand.

''Casey can you hear me'' she moaned in response. ''are you okay'' in the corner of my eye I could see Scorpios doing the same to Rose.

''Mum's coming'' Acacia muttered. I looked down at her. ''I showed her everything'' I sighed in relief.

''well that's jus great'' Moody growled. Good no wander mum answered back.

''yeah now we can try and find you some death eaters to bash into'' I snapped. He looked at me. Everyone around me was watching in partial amusement.

''Merlin you two 'r definitely 'Ur mothers children'' he muttered, stomping over to Dumbledore.

**A/N well what do you think? Please review.**


	6. Lost and Found

**A/N. Here's the next chapter. I made a change. I realize that the first chapter has Scorpios middle name as Lucius, but I really wanted it to be Alexander. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Please reviewxx**

Hermione p.o.v

''Damn it'' I shouted. Tonks and I had arrived at the clearing five minutes ago expecting to find our children, but like before there was nothing.

''Hermione calm down'' Tonks said calmly. Her hair was blonde with waves today. I looked at her incredulously.

''How am I supposed to calm down" I asked her ''our children are still missing'' she walked over and grabbed my shoulders.

''yes but you panicking won't help us find them'' she said. She was right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded at her.

''Okay. What now?" I asked. She thought about it for a minute. She looked around and finally her eyes locked onto something.

''There'' she pointed. I turned around to see what she was pointing at. Standing at the edge of the clearing was an arch; a very familiar arch.

''No way'' I whispered. We walked over to it. The wooden engraved tubes around it were filled with blood.

''Do you think the kids found this?" I asked Tonks. She nodded.

''They must have'' she said ''well at least we know why we can't see them'' I gaped at her.

''Excuse me?" I said. She looked at me surprised.

''There invisible'' she said. What.

''What'' I gasped.

''The arch cloaks the people who come through it and the people responsible for bringing those people through in the first place'' she stopped and looked at it thoughtfully ''at least we know they didn't do this on purpose''

''How do you know that" I asked her.

''Well I know that they tell the kids this at Hogwarts, but they only tell them who created it and what it does they're not allowed to tell them how to activate it'' I nodded relieved.

''Okay so where do you suppose they are?" I asked her.

''Here'' she answered ''the occupants who come out can't travel that far away from it without being reveled'' I looked around. Everything seemed to be calm, too calm.

''Wands out'' Tonks whispered beside me. We stood there for a couple minutes listening.

''Well, well, well. Look what I've got'' a crazed voice cackled. I froze, that couldn't possibly be….

Rose p.o.v

No she was supposed to be dead. We were all standing as far as we could go next to my mum and Tonks.

''She's dead'' Teddy whispered beside me. I looked at him as he pulled Casey closer to him. Teddy was born during the second wizerding war. When he was just a month old 'she' came and kidnapped him.

''I know'' I whispered shakily.

Teddy p.o.v

She can't be here. I shook my head over and over again. I pulled Casey closer to me.

''Didn't you say she was dead'' I heard grandma whisper behind us. All of us nodded.

''She must have come through with us'' Snape muttered. I gulped.

''I must say I am surprised'' Bellatrix said as she walked closer to my mum and aunt ''who would have thought''

''What do you want'' mum said calmly. Bellatrix laughed.

''Well we've come to finish what we obviously failed. She turned to Hermione ''although I must admit I am so disappointed in Cissy and Draco, who would of thought that my only nephew would have married a mudblood'' she cackled.

''Yes but who would of thought that the great Bellatrix would be dead'' mum mocked ''and by her own niece'' she laughed without humor. It was true my mum had killed Bellatrix for taking me.

''And here I hoped that I would find that you're werewolf husband had killed you during a full moon'' she snapped back.

''Better luck next time'' mum said coldly. Bellatrix smiled. Just as she came she disparated away.

''We need to warn everyone'' Hermione said as she looked around ''do you know how to make them visible?" mum nodded and came over.

''You need the blood of the person who summoned them''

''We don't know who that was, and anyway how are we supposed to get their blood?" Hermione asked looking in our direction.

''Well Pansy said that the only one who didn't come to her house was Rose, so I'm willing to bet it was her'' good guess mum.

''Good guess Aunt Tonks'' Rose muttered. Obviously James had to have his say.

''Trust a Malfoy to screw this up'' Rose turned to glare at him.

''Yes and it's a Malfoy who's supposed to put it right, or do you want stay invisible'' she snarled.

''That still doesn't tell us how we're supposed to find her blood'' Hermione said. Mum looked at her for a moment.

''She shares the same blood as you'' Mum stated.

''Only half'' Hermione replied.

''That should be enough'' I hope.

''Okay'' Hermione breathed. She rolled up her sleeve, took her wand and pointed it to her arm. Blood dripped down her arm onto her wrist. She let it drop to the floor in front of her. The ground soaked up the blood almost as quickly as it fell. Suddenly they both gasped.

"Oh thank Merlin'' mum muttered when Casey flew into her arms, Rose doing the same with Hermione.

''Took you're time didn't you'' Scorpios laughed. Hermione glared at her son when she let him go.

''This is exactly why we tell you to tell us where you're going'' I walked over to mum and hugged her. Her mango scented shampoo wafting up my nostrils.

''We didn't know you wouldn't be able to see us'' Scorpios defended.

''That doesn't excuse the fact Scorpios Alexander Malfoy'' well we know when we're in trouble when our parents start middle naming us. Mum coughed.

''Mione can you get the others'' Scorpios looked at her gratefully ''take Scorpios with you'' she smirked. I laughed out loud, quickly disguising it as a cough.

''Sure'' Hermione smiled. You could here her shouting at him getting quieter and quieter.

''How come Rose isn't getting shouted at'' I heard Scorpios say.

''Because she was smart and told us where she was going'' Hermione snapped back.

''Rather him then me'' Rose smiled. Mum turned to Dumbledore and Moody, the latter she smiled sadly at.

''I'm sorry, it's best to let her shout at him in private'' she laughed weakly.

''I take it he gets in trouble a lot'' Dumbledore smiled. Mum laughed; Understatement.

''He's the fifteen year old son of Draco Malfoy'' mum laughed ''of course he's always getting into trouble'' there was a tension filled silence, awkward. Mum was staring at the arch people. Then something flickered across her face, but it was quickly masked.

''Mum, how did you know about the arch?" I asked her. She smiled down at me and ruffled my hair, I tried to move away.

''Every order member knows about it'' she stated.

''How did Aunt Bella know about'' I heard sharp intakes of breath from the other side.

''That's a point Albus'' Kingsley said in a deep voice ''how did they know about it'' mum laughed.

''You're joking right'' she looked at them disbelievingly ''who created this thing'' she said to them.

''Alice Longbottom'' Sirius said a little irritably.

''You're not going to get there are you'' she smiled sadly ''who tortured her'' was all she said when understanding crossed all their features.

''Alice, no matter how much she was tortured, would never give away information like this'' Moody growled.

"She would if Bellatrix threatened her with the right thing'' mum said sadly. The arch people looked confused.

"If she threatened to kill Neville then I'm sure Alice would have given all the information Bellatrix would need'' mum said confidently.

''And what makes you think that Miss. Tonks'' Lucius smirked smugly. Mum seethed.

''It's Lupin'' she growled ''and a mother will do anything to protect her child, no matter what'' she said sadly.

''Did you really kill her?" Narcissa asked angrily. Mum glared at her.

''She took my son, he was only one month old'' she said quietly.

''She's you're aunt'' Narcissa replied angrily.

''Narcissa lets get a couple of things straight, she is and never will be part of my family; you all made damn sure of that when you disowned my mother'' she snarled the last part ''secondly, I will do anything or kill anyone to protect my children, but of course with you being a mother yourself you would know that and don't stand there judging me when we both know you would have done the same damn thing for you're son'' she seethed. They stood there glaring at each other. Dumbledore stepped in.

''You're children are beautiful'' he said to her. Mum turned to him smiling happily.

''Obviously they get that from their cousin'' Sirius bragged. Mum laughed and Moody rolled his good eye.

''No they most certainly don't'' a voice replied over my shoulder. Casey turned and beamed.

''Daddy'' she ran to him and jumped into his arms. He chuckled. Even though my dad was Forty five he did look good for his age. Uncle Draco and Hermione appeared behind him along with Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Neville, George, Angelina, Kingsley, Ron, Luna, Bill, Narcissa, Grandma Andy, McGonagall, Arthur and Molly. Every child ran to the respective family. Dad obviously couldn't hold the questions in any longer.

''What were you even doing this far out in the forest'' I looked at Casey then over to Roxy, who was currently being looked over by her mum, and to Rose, who was being held by her dad.

''Ask them'' I said and went to stand closer to mum after I hugged him. Everyone looked over at the three of them.

''Well'' Grandma said, completely ignoring their past selves.

''We were just taking a walk and talking'' Roxy began ''we didn't realize that we were this far out until we heard voices. Please believe us'' she pleaded.

Tonks p.o.v

I looked into my daughters eyes; I could see desperation in them. She wanted me to believe her and I do. I looked at Remus he nodded and stared at the three of them.

''We believe you. However I do not like the way you chose to contact us Acacia that was extremely dangerous.

''Told you'' Sirius muttered. Remus looked at him, pain filling his beautiful eyes. It was then that everyone from our side finally looked at the arrivals. McGonagall walked over to Albus and shook his hand.

''Professor'' he smiled at her.

''What do we do with them?" Draco asked. Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He'd obviously heard about Bellatrix ''we can't go and have Voldemort and the rest of his deatheaters try and kill Potter whilst he's here'' he was right. Past Harry blushed and lowered his head.

''Which one?" James added sarcastically. Draco glared at him. We had all heard what happened between James and Rose. Harry pulled James back a bit.

"Both'' he snarled. I could see that he was close to punching him.

''We take them somewhere safe'' Kingsley said, immediately changing the subject.

''They can't go far from the arch'' Ron reminded us all.

''What about my house'' I said. I looked at Remus ''it would be the better option, it's right on the edge of this forest'' he nodded along with everyone else.

''Okay that's decided, along as its okay with you'' Hermione said to Dumbledore and our past selves.

''Very well'' Dumbledore nodded.

''What are we going to do about the deatheaters?" I asked ''they wont go back willingly'' Kingsley nodded.

''That would be a problem'' he said thoughtfully.

''Well we better get them back first'' Mum said ''we can't leave the little ones for too long with Flur''

''Okay so how are we going to do this'' Harry sighed. That would be a problem I thought.

''Cant you just apparate them?'' Al asked. I shook my head.

''non apparition zone I'm afraid'' Remus said. We couldn't risk anyone taking the kids so Kingsley and I made sure that there was no way an intruder could apparate in. There was however an apparition point five minutes away from all our houses.

''Narcissa, Andromeda and Molly, take the kids to my house'' Hermione told the three women. They nodded and grabbed the kids ''we'll let you know when they can come back'' and then they went.

''So how are we gonna do this'' Harry spoke for the first time. I smiled mysteriously.

''Well I have an idea''

**So what do you think? Good or bad.**

**Finally watched the kings' speech today with my mum, if you haven't seen it yet then I seriously suggest you do. Wont post again till next week. I would post on Saturday but I'm gonna go see Pirets of the Caribbean 4 with my uncle.**

**Please reviewxx **


	7. Andromeda's tale

Chapter 7 Train

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this next chapter. I have made it a bit longer. Please review.**

Remus P.O.V

"Teddy and Acacia Lupin if you do not hurry up you will miss the train!" my wife shouted up the stairs. It was Monday morning and the kids were all going back to school after their eventful Easter holiday. I was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and the daily profit. The kids, as usual, were giving their mother grief. It was the same every time they had to go back to school; one of them would lose or not pack something and then spent the rest of the time between now and eleven arguing. This year was different; they actually had an excuse for not packing something.

"Mum, I can't find my potions book!" Teddy yelled. Dora sighed, looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Mum do you know where my Gryffindor shirt is?" Acacia Yelled. I put the paper down and walked to my wife before she pulled her hair out. I pulled her into my arms.

"You find the shirt and I'll find the book" she nodded took a deep breath and walked up to Casey's room.

"Teddy, get down here" I said calmly. After a few minutes I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"What dad" he said. He was wearing his favorite jeans and black shirt.

"You're driving your mum crazy" was all I said.

"Thanks dad" He laughed.

"What I mean is you could ask me instead of annoying your mum" I folded my arms across my chest and raised one of my eye brows.

"Fine, I lost my potions book when James and I were using it a couple weeks ago'' he sighed.

"Where were you using it?" it took a couple minutes for him to answer.

"Well. I can't remember" I pinched my nose, a movement I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Teddy how can you not remember where you used it and why the hell didn't you tell us before today?" he laughed nervously.

"Go ask Narcissa'' I told him. He walked over to the fire place and flooed to Narcissa's. Upstairs I could hear Dora and Casey talking, from the sounds of it they found the shirt. I sat down on the sofa where Sirius and Mad eye were sitting.

"Wow'' Sirius said laughing.

''Thank god for Maddie'' I sighed "she doesn't cause this much hassle'' I thought for a minute then added "yet" they all started laughing.

Sirius then asked me seriously "How do you do it, I mean I assume both you and Tonks have jobs?" he asked and I nodded "Well how do you work and look after three children?" I thought about my answer.

"Well at first it was hard because Teddy and Casey weren't at Hogwarts yet, so me or Dora had be home on time, but most days Andromeda looked after them and the others-" Sirius stopped me.

"What do you mean by 'others'" everyone was looking at me curiously.

"Well we all work, so Molly, Andromeda and Narcissa would take turns looking after the children'' I told them then continued my earlier explanation "Anyway I teach at Hogwarts and Dora's still an auror. So now I keep an eye on Teddy and Casey at Hogwarts then come home three times a week and spend time with Maddie who then spends the next four days with Dora'' I saw the wonder on all their faces and laughed ''trust me it's easier then it sounds'' just has I had finished my statement Dora, holding Maddie to her hip, and Casey following closely behind came into the room.

"But mum I'm fourteen'' she said, obviously halfway through a conversation with her mother.

"Casey it's not me you have to convince'' Dora sighed. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Mum, you know dad wont let me go –" she saw me and the sentence died in her mouth. Dora snickered and put a still half asleep Maddie in her travel cot.

"Go where?" I asked. Casey's face paled a little. Dora saw her and laughed.

"Nothing'' she stuttered and ran into the kitchen. I looked over at Dora who was still laughing.

"What?" I asked her. She continued to laugh.

"No, I'm letting her tell you; all I can say is that I'm so sorry I won't be there to see it'' she laughed walking to join Casey. I walked over to the travel cot and lifted Maddie out. I loved holding Maddie; she was so warm and small. I loved inhaling the smell of her hair.

"How is my little princess this morning?" I asked her softly. She whimpered something in her sleepy haze. I walked back over to the sofa and sat back down, still holding her. I threaded my fingers through her thick curls, her natural hair style, that she inherited from her mother.

"She's beautiful'' past Andromeda said quietly, a fond sparkle in her eyes.

"She is'' I replied smiling down at my baby.

"Remus where's Teddy?" Dora shouted from the kitchen.

"Gone to Narcissa's to get a new potions book'' I said. She poked her head around the door.

"Why does he need a new one?" she asked angrily.

"He and James were using it and he can't remember where he left it''

"Again, Remus that's the third time they've done that since they've had potions'' she was right, Teddy, James or Scorpios would lose there potions book. As if right on queue Teddy walked out of the fire place right before Andromeda.

"Mum" Dora smiled as she hugged her mother "what are you doing here?" she asked

"You need someone to watch 'them' when you go to kings cross don't you'' she laughed.

"Oh my god you're right, I completely forgot'' she then looked at the clock "we better go'' she said to me. I got up off the couch and past Maddie to her grandmother, who I've noticed would never look at Ted.

"Alright you two grab your stuff we're leaving'' I said to Casey and Teddy. Casey came through from the kitchen with her suitcase and waited by the door.

"I'm ready Dad'' she said as she pulled on her jacket.

"Me too" Teddy said as he walked down the stairs with his suitcase. Dora kissed Maddie on her head, came over and pulled on her jacket and walked out the door with Casey and Teddy following. I turned back round to Andromeda.

"She's just woken up so she'll be cuddly for the next ten minutes or so'' I told her and then walked out the door to join my wife and other two children.

Andromeda P.O.V.

I laughed quietly to my self as my son in law shut the door behind him. My family was crazy but I wouldn't swap them for anything. I looked down at Maddie, who was still half asleep in my arms. Remus was right, she was always still half asleep the first half hour after waking up and during this time she loved to be held, Nymphadora loved this time of day with her. I sat on one of the empty chairs and faced the people in front of me.

"The truth is Kingsley sent me'' I started to say "he told me to give you any information you wish'' they all looked surprised and worried.

"Won't that affect our future?" Molly asked worriedly. Arthur placed a calming hand on hers.

"Not at all'' Dumbledore answered "we will not remember this'' they all nodded and relaxed a little.

"Fire away'' I said as I placed Maddie's beaker in her mouth; she was starting to wake up more. I smiled lovingly down at her.

"How does it feel being a grandmother?" the past me asked, staring down at Maddie as well. I sighed happily.

"There's really no feeling to describe it'' I said "I love my grandchildren as much as I love Nymphadora. When Nymphadora told us she was pregnant with Teddy I was a little scared" I remembered the day they told us.

_Flashback_

_It had only been a month since they had been married and Nymphadora was happier then I had ever seen her. She always had a smile on her face and lately she seemed to glow with it. It was Thursday afternoon in early autumn and Dora and Remus were sitting at the table laughing and talking with Ted. I stayed out of their conversation choosing to study the two instead. I noticed how Remus had his arm place protectively behind Dora's back and his hand placed over her stomach. I knew Ted wouldn't notice this gesture, but I certainly did. I gasped and the three of them stooped talking. _

"_Are you okay mum?" Dora asked, worry filling her beautiful features. I was still staring at her stomach. She looked down as well and paled slightly._

"_Is there something you two would like to share with us?" I asked softly. Dora looked at her husband who nodded at her encouragingly. _

"_I'm pregnant" was all she said looking down at the table panic in her voice. I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her, here sat my baby girl all grown up, married and expecting her first child. It only seemed like yesterday that she said her first word and now she was having a baby of her own. A tear slid down my face._

"_I'm going to be a grandmother" I beamed and went over to my daughter, who seemed happy and surprised. I heard Remus let out the breath he had been keeping in "Congratulations'' I told them both._

_End of flashback _

"I sat there thinking to myself 'here was my baby girl she was married and about to have her first child, my first grandchild'' I told them still thinking about that day "my baby was going to have a baby of her own'' I looked back over at myself "there is nothing in this world like being a grandmother'' I looked back down at Maddie who was looking at everyone with a curious expression "I sometimes find myself looking at Dora and pride fills my entire being, she's my daughter, she was created out of love instead of duty or convenience, she has the most kindest heart and she gave me a son and three beautiful grandchildren, and yet I sometimes find myself thinking back to the day I gave birth to her, one minute I was screaming in pain and the next minute this healer handed me my baby, my daughter and it all seemed worth it somehow'' I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. We all sat quietly as they took in this piece of information, I noticed Molly looking over towards Ginny.

"When was Teddy born?" Minerva asked after a while.

"One moth before the battle of Hogwarts'' they all stiffened and I knew it was time to talk properly.

"When was the battle?" Harry asked. I looked over at the boy. He was only fifteen years old and he had to deal with things that even adults can't handle. I knew the minute Dora and Remus told me that Harry was Teddy's godfather that they made the right choice.

"May 2nd 1998'' I said quietly. I remembered the night so clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Mum I have to go" Dora said urgently as she passed me her sleeping child. _

"_What about Teddy?" I asked desperately hoping she would change her mind. She looked down at her baby and pain filled her eyes._

"_I can't stand not knowing mum'' her voice cracked as she looked at me desperately ''wouldn't you have done the same thing?" I knew she had me then. If it was Ted I would have gone in a second, leaving Dora in the care of someone I trusted. I nodded weakly at her. I placed the baby in his bassinet and pulled Dora into a tight embrace._

"_You make sure you come back to us'' I said to her "both of you" she nodded into my shoulder then pulled away. She took one last look at her sleeping son and apparated away. I feel to my knees and sobbed._

_End of flashback _

"They had got the call not one hour earlier'' I told them "Remus was already gone but Dora, at first, decided to stay behind with Teddy, but after that hour she handed him to me and begged me to let her go, she said to me that she couldn't stand not knowing and went to join her husband and everyone else in a battle that could have very easily killed them both'' they looked at me expectantly "Keep in mind that this is only from my point of view, I'm sure Narcissa and the others will tell you theirs in due course"

"What was it like waiting for them to return?" Hermione asked; she was keeping her distance from my nephew.

"It was the most horrible feeling I had ever had in my life. I had already lost my husband not two months before and the thought that my daughter and my son in law not returning-" I stopped chocking on a sob "I held Teddy in my arms all night waiting for them to return. Each hour grew slower and I began to give up hope after each one passed. When you're a mother you make it your life long duty to protect your child from everything bad and evil in this world. No matter how hard you try you can't protect them from everything. It was nearly Ten o'clock the next morning when they returned. They were both bruised and bloodied but they survived. I remember running to them both and pulling them into my arms and I cried with relief" I stopped for a moment. I stood up and placed a now sleeping Maddie back in her Cot "the horrors they both saw. The deatheaters had all sorts of beings on their side, Giants, Acromantula's, Dementors and werewolves" I shuddered at the thought "that was the night Dora killed Bellatrix" I wasn't mad at my daughter, she did what she had to do.

"She mentioned that'' Narcissa said glaring over at Nymphadora who was placed protectively between Remus and Mad eye.

"Don't blame her Cissa'' I smiled sadly "She was protecting her family, you would have done it to if Bella had done something to hurt Draco'' She nodded glumly "Well two weeks after Teddy was born she somehow got into his nursery and took him'' I shook my head at the memory "the alarms went off but my the time the three of us had got there she jumped out of the window. Dora and Remus chased her through the woods whilst I contacted the rest of the order. After about a mile or two Dora caught her, she had just taken Teddy when Bella Disaparated. We never did figure out how she got in'' and that was not a comforting thought.

"What did they tell you about the battle?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

"When Dora entered the room of requirement the only people in there were Ginny and Neville's grandmother. Just after she had entered Harry, Ron and Hermione came in asking them all to leave the room as they needed something from inside it and it had to turn back. She asked Harry if he knew where Remus was and he said he was with a group of fighters along with Arthur and Kingsley defending the grounds. Dora and Ginny were making their way out of the room when they saw some deatheaters through the window and started shooting spells at them. It was then that Aberforth came round with a group of fighters and told her that Remus was dueling Dolohov" I looked down at the sleeping child, she was so unaware of what was going on around her, she was lost in blissful dreams "Dora found him, he was about to be hit by a killing curse but she pushed him out of the way and killed Dolohov. They continued fighting for hours until Voldemort called off his deatheaters and gave the fighters one hour to burry their dead and treat their injured. He also said that if Harry didn't give himself up within one hour then the battle would continue'' it was quiet, they were drinking in everything I was telling them "but Harry being who he is couldn't stand to have anymore people die for him'' I stopped there, it was best if Harry himself told them the next part "I'll let Harry tell you himself what happened next'' they nodded understanding my silent reason "All the lives that were lost that day. Even now the wizerding community is still suffering from that day. It's been nearly fifteen years and not a day goes by where I don't miss my husband and Molly misses Fred and all the others we knew and love who were lost" I shook my head at the last thought.

"How did your husband die?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"He was killed by some snatchers" I said quietly.

"What in Merlin's name are Snatchers?" Mad eye growled. That's right they wouldn't know about them yet.

"They are a group of deatheaters or their supporters who round up muggleborns for the ministry'' I told them, I sighed at sat back down pulling Maddie's travel cot closer towards me "During 1997 and part of 98 Dolores Umbridge created the muggleborn registration. All muggleborns would have to present themselves to the Ministry where they would get their wands taken away from them and then sent to Azkaban. If any resisted arrest or went into hiding they were caught then killed'' I cried softly. I saw the look of disgust on all their faces. We moved on from the topic.

"Anyway the good side won and Voldemort was killed and all his deatheaters were either killed during the battle or sent to Azkaban" it was after I said this that Dora and Remus walked through the door.

"I can't help it they're children'' she cried. I smiled; she got like this every time they went back to school.

"You'll be seeing them on Friday" Remus said trying to calm her. He took off his jacket and then took of hers.

"I know'' she sighed. She walked over towards me and Maddie. She looked down at her sleeping child and smiled.

"She fell back to sleep then?" she whispered quietly stroking her daughters hair. Dora was a fantastic mother.

"Yes, I was giving her her juice and she fell straight back to sleep" Remus laughed and stood beside Dora.

"Just like her mother" I joined him; it was true Dora could sleep for England. She looked at the both of us and glared.

"Fine make fun of me" She picked up a sleeping Maddie and made her way upstairs.

"Stupid husband always laughing at me" we heard her mumble to herself. Remus and I looked at each other and continued to laugh.

Nymphadora P.O.V

"Stupid husband always laughing at me'' I mumbled to myself making my way up the stairs. I walked into Maddie's room and placed her on her changing table. She was still asleep.

"Come on honey time to wake up'' I gently whispered shaking her arm. Her eyes started to flutter open. Big brown eyes were staring right at me. I smiled down at her and started undressing her. I pulled off her yellow and lilac pajama's and put on her favorite jeans, a pair of socks, her pink shirt and her white and purple stripped cotton zip up jacket. She smiled at me and babbled in her toddler language. Maddie was a good speaker and pronounced her words very well.

"Daddy?" she asked her smile getting bigger. She loved Remus so much. I smiled at her and placed her back on my hip.

"We'll see Daddy in a minute" I told her. I walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me and went into Casey's. The room she had was painted lilac, she had a double bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a chest of draws. I smiled sadly at the room; it would remain empty until July. I then walked over to Teddy's room. Like any typical boy's room Teddy's was a mess. His walls were painted green he had a double bed, which was left un made, a desk that was cluttered, draws which were still opened and cloths spewed all over the floor. I looked back at Maddie.

"Come on princess lets give you to Daddy so I can tidy your brother's room'' the girl giggled at me. I closed the door and then proceeded to walk down the stairs. Remus was right; they'd be back before I knew it.

**So what do you think? Please reviewxx**


	8. Hermione and interrupted discussions

It's our past and their future. Chapter eight: Hermione

**Hey. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**All characters belong to J..**

Hermione P.O.V

"Do you think this is wise Kingsley?" I asked the Minister. We were sat in his office talking. The day before Draco and I had sent our children back to school. Kingsley looked at me seriously.

"They won't remember coming here Hermione. That arch was created purely for this reason'' he told me in his deep voice. I sighed, stood up and walked over to his window. There was a clear view of muggle London from up here.

"Kingsley, I can't go back there" I whispered. He stood up and came to stand beside me.

"You need help understanding'' he started "this could be a start. Everyone will need to tell their tale, Andromeda already has'' we looked out the window in silence as I thought over what he said. Maybe he was right. I need help dealing with what I saw. I thought of Charlotte at home with Narcissa. I thought of Scorpios and Rose at school learning about that day. I could do this for them. I turned to Kingsley who was watching me intently.

"Fine'' I said to him. I turned back to the window and watched silently.

0O0O0O0O0O0

Later that day I flooed to the Lupin house, I had sent them a patronus earlier explaining Kingsley's idea. They replied telling me that they would be at Andromeda's until seven pm. It was three thirty now. I walked into their sitting room; everyone was huddled into groups talking. Some of the conversations looked intense. No one seemed to notice me so I coughed. They all stopped talking and looked toward me. Dumbledore was the first to speak to me.

"Ah Miss Granger'' I preferred people calling me Granger. I smiled at the old headmaster. I forgot how nervous I became in his company.

"Professor" I nodded to him, taking a seat opposite to where he was sitting. Everyone was staring at me.

"We were told you'd be coming'' he started for me, seeing my discomfort.

"Yes, Kingsley suggested that I should tell you my view on the war'' I said carefully. They all came closer towards me.

"Go on then" he said calmly, although I could see longing in is eyes.

"I really don't know where to begin'' I said embarrassed. Dumbledore looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Tell us about your children'' I smiled. I loved talking about my children.

"I was eighteen when I had the twins'' I explained "because we missed our seventh year; we were aloud to come back for our final exams'' I told him.

"When did you and Mr. Malfoy start seeing each other?" By the looks everyone was giving me I knew this was a well talked about discussion.

"It was the beginning of our sixth year" I sighed "everything changed that year. By that time though everyone was aware that Voldemort had returned" looks of surprise met my eyes.

"How?" Fred Weasley asked. I stared at him longer then necessary. It had been sixteen years since I had last seen him. The last time I ever saw him was in the great hall after the battle. He was lying on the ground with his family surrounding him. He was dead the shadow of a smile on his pale face. A sob escaped me. I put my hands to my mouth and tried to stop the tears from escaping.

"I'm sorry Fred, it's just the last time I saw you you were-" I stopped not finishing my sentence. He smiled at me sadly. I took a deep breath praying to Merlin that I could get through this conversation without crying.

"At the end of our fifth year there was a battle in the department of Mysteries'' I sat back and began to tell them the story.

"Fred and George had just sabotaged our O.W.L exams on their way out of leaving the school'' I smiled as I remembered. "They set off a load of magical fireworks in the great hall where Umbridge was. We were all outside watching the two of them leave the school. Harry was behind me when his scar started to burn. He collapsed under the weight of Voldemort's thoughts. He was showing Harry him torturing Sirius. Of course Harry being Harry wouldn't let that happen so he, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and I went to the ministry to rescue him. We came to the room of prophesies and looked for Sirius. After a little while Bellatrix, Luscious and other deatheaters arrived. It was a trap; they needed Harry to retrieve the Prophecy about him and Voldemort. We ran away from them, stunning some along the way. We came to a door and ran through it. We started to fall. The door was on the celling as we got closer to the ground we slowed down'' I took a breath before continuing "In front of us was a veil'' the older members gasped in horror.

"I feel through the veil didn't I?" Sirius asked sadly. I nodded at him.

"Bellatrix hit you with the killing curse'' I said to him "Harry, mad with grief, ran after her. She ran through to the main point of the ministry, shouting how she killed you. Harry hit her with a crucio. Then Voldemort arrived and the rest you can probably figure out for yourselves'' I said to them. They were quiet, taking in the information.

"When were Rose and Scorpios born?" Narcissa asked. I could hear the pleading in her voice; she wanted to know about her Grandchildren.

"November 18th 1998" I smiled. "Charlotte was born on December 1st 2010'' I said.

"Do you plan on having anymore?" Andromeda asked.

"We haven't really talked about it'' I said to her "Rose and Scorpios were both accidents, the best one I've had though'' I laughed.

"How did you choose their names?" Molly asked.

"Well Scorpios is a constellation, and you know how the Black family likes naming their children after them. His middle name Alexander is my father's name'' I said. I never thought about my parents very often. "And Narcissa Rose as you can guess is named after her grandmother. Her middle name Rose is my mother's middle name. Charlotte Nymphadora. Draco and I had both named the twins so we asked Narcissa which name she thought would suit our third child. She thought for a couple of months before she came up with two options. Option number one was Erica and option number two was Charlotte. We waited until she was born before we made the final decision, and trust me her birth was eventful. There's a reason why her middle name is Nymphadora" I laughed. So I told them the tale of Charlotte's birth.

_Flashback_

_Forbidden forest, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry December 1__st__ 2010_

"_Why the hell were they aloud out here in the first place" Tonks fumed. It was a cold December day and we were currently in the forbidden forest searching for our children "Sometimes I wander if they have any brain cells" I chuckled at her comment. James, Albus, Teddy, Acacia, Victoire, Scorpios and Rose, Hugo, Sarah, Fred and Roxy were lost somewhere in the forest with their fathers. _

"_Harry's the head of the auror department and he's been in this forest more times then the rest of us put together and as for Remus'' she shook her head, to angry to speak anymore. She was right though, they should have known better. We had been looking for them for over an hour now. _

"_We're going to be here for a long time Tonks'' I said to her as we came across another cluster of rocks. Draco had sent a patronus telling us that they were lost, but were somewhere near a cluster of rocks._

"_I swear I'll kill them. If there is a single hair missing from one of my children's head I will skin them alive'' she seethed. I couldn't blame her. I was worried as well. _

"_Ahh" I screamed bending over, clutching my stomach. Tonks ran over to me._

"_Hermione, are you okay?" she asked concerned. Another stabbing pain hit me. Tonks pulled me over to a rock and set me down on it. "Hermione please tell me you're okay?" she sounded scared. I shook my head as another wave of pain hit. We were sat there for a minute or so before I felt water dripping down my legs. Tonks noticed to._

"_Oh my god you're in labor'' she panicked. Hell I was panicking now._

"_Tonks please tell me you know where we are?" I cried. She looked around._

"_I'm sorry I don't. I didn't watch where we were walking. I'm sorry" she said. I was in too much pain to notice._

"_Tonks it hurts" I cried. She ran back over. _

"_I'll send a patronus to Draco then to Narcissa and my mum, maybe they can find us'' god I hope so. Tonks pulled out her wand and cast the patronus. A werewolf appeared from the end of her wand and stood in front of her. She whispered something to it and then it disappeared. She then took of her jacket and placed it on the ground; she came over and helped me move onto the blanket. She took my jacket off and placed it beside me._

"_Okay I'll take of your trousers to see how far you're dilated'' she pulled down my trousers and gasped. She looked back up to me and grimaced._

"_How long have you been having pains Hermione?" she asked. I thought back to this afternoon. I must have forgotten when I heard my children were missing._

"_I started having them this afternoon, I forgot about them when the patronus came'' I said "Why?" I asked although I think I knew why she was asking._

"_I can see her head" I cried out again. "Its okay Hermione, we can handle this'' she tried to assure me_

"She was just as scared and panicked as I was" I told them coming back into the present. "Our children and Husbands were lost somewhere in the woods and we ended up finding ourselves in the same position. I was just about to give birth and it was getting dark and no one knows how many creatures were in that forest'' I sighed

_Half an hour later we heard voices calling us. I screamed as I pushed. _

"_You're doing great Hermione, just one more big push'' Tonks said excitedly._

"_Hermione, Dora!" we heard someone shout. _

"_We're here Remus" Tonks shouted. We heard running and the boys and children came through the trees I spotted Draco._

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy you get here right now!" I gasped. He came running over. _

"_Mione how are you doing?" he asked. I gave him an incredulous look. "Okay wrong question'' he placed his hand in mine. I squeezed hit really hard. One moment I was in agony, the next a beautiful cry filled the forest. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful baby girl, wrapped in my jacket, in Tonks arm. She passed the baby over to me. I looked down at her beautiful eyes. Everyone sat around us looking at our daughter. I looked over at Draco who was looking at her adoringly._

"_Charlotte?" I asked him. He looked at me._

"_Yeah" he leaned over and kissed me. "How about Nymphadora for her middle name?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and placed Charlotte in his arms._

"_Charlotte Nymphadora Malfoy'' he said. Tonks beamed. _

_End of flashback_

"So that is how Charlotte came into this world'' I smiled. I suddenly felt the urge to hold my baby. I shook of the feeling.

"Why were they in the forest in the first place?" Ron asked. He looked fearful at the prospect.

"They were dared" I told him shaking my head at their silliness "James and Teddy bet that they couldn't go all the way through the forest and back again without getting lost. When Draco, Harry, Remus, Ron and Bill found out they went mad. So they followed them in and got lost themselves''

"So what happened in your sixth year?" McGonagall asked.

"All the shops in diagon ally started to close down; Ollivander was taken and held hostage for more then a year. That was when we stared to find out about Horcroxes" Snape and Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"Horcrox" they whispered together. I nodded.

"What's a Horcrox?" Ginny asked.

"Dark magic'' I told her "A Horcrox is an object that has a part of your soul hidden inside'' there were gasps all round. "Voldemort hid seven parts of his soul in seven objects''

"How do you create a Horcrox?" Andromeda asked.

"You have to kill someone'' I said.

"Is there a way to destroy them?" Harry asked. I looked down and nodded. "How?"

"You destroy it using venom of the deadliest kind. We used Basilisk venom'' I said.

"You destroyed them all then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. The only way we could kill him for good was to destroy all seven'' I said.

"And what were the seven objects?" Harry asked. I studied him for a moment. Kingsley said I should tell them everything.

"Tom Riddle's diary, which you Harry destroyed in the chamber of secrets. Marvolo Gaunt's ring which was destroyed by you Professor'' I said to Professor Dumbledore "then there is Salazar Slytherin's locket which Ron destroyed. Helga Hufflepuff's cup which I destroyed, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem-"

"That's been missing for century's" McGonagall cut me off.

"It was in the room of requirement'' I said "Crabbe destroyed it with fiendfyre, which got him killed'' I said "The next one is Nagini, Voldemort's snake, which Neville you destroy by cutting its head off with the sword of Gryffindor'' I smiled at him. Neville's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Me?" he asked. I nodded.

"What's the last one?" Sirius asked. My eyes started to water when I looked at Harry. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. Harry, being as bright as he is, caught on straight away.

"Me'' he said. "How do I-" he couldn't finish. I got up and for the first time walked over to him. I took his hands in mine.

"Remember you are still alive. You have a wife that adores you and you have three beautiful children'' I said to him "You survived and Harry I promise you it's worth it. Please believe me'' I looked pleadingly into his eyes. I took the silence as a go ahead "You're killed by Voldemort in the forbidden forest'' I said "But that only destroys his soul not yours, you don't die'' I reassured him. I sat back down in my seat.

"What House are the twins in at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked. I mentally thanked my mother in law for changing the subject.

"Gryffindor'' I told her. There was a little disappointment in her eyes. "They have the cunningness of a Slytherin though'' I reassured "I always know when they're planning something just by the look on their faces'' I smiled "they can't hide anything from me''

"A mother always knows" she smiled.

"Back to your earlier question about how Draco and I got together. It was the beginning of our seventh year. It was two weeks into the year'' the tears started to well in my eyes. "My parents are muggle's'' I said my voice breaking "they would have been the perfect targets when Harry, Ron and I disappeared. So I did what I had to do to protect them. I wiped their memories of me and anything magical. I convinced them to move to Australia. They have no idea that they have a daughter. Once you wipe someone's memories you can't get them back again'' I sobbed, burying my face in my arms. I hadn't thought about them in a while. It hurt too much. I usually had Draco here to hold me. I rocked a bit in my seat.

"They don't remember anything?" Luna asked sweetly. I shook my head not looking up.

"I had to protect them. The way he killed muggle's'' I stopped trying to shake away the image in my head. "I spent two hours being tortured by Bellatrix just because we had the sword of Gryffindor and it was supposed to be in her vault'' I shuddered "if she can do that imagine what he could do. Anyway I was on top of the Astronomy tower looking down. I kept thinking what would happen if I jumped. I had no family, I was all alone'' I swallowed the lump in my throat "Draco came up, he uses that place to go and think, he saw me standing over the railing ran up to me pulled me down" I sighed remembering what he did next.

_Flashback_

_Someone pulled me by the waist onto the ground. Someone breathed angrily in my ear. I looked up through blurry, tearful eyes and saw Draco._

"_What the hell were you thinking Granger?" he asked angrily. I looked at him then broke down crying._

"_M-m-my p-pa-parents d-d-don't r-r-r-rem-remember –m-m-me'' I cried burying my head in his chest. He lay still for a moment before he hesitantly wrapped his arms tightly around me. That night I told him everything. I told him about my parents, the Horcroxes, the battle. I let it all go. He just sat there, held me and listened._

_End of flashback_

"He told me that if I ever felt like that again he would be there for me, and you know what I told him the same thing'' I smiled remembering the conversations we had. "Five months later I found out I was pregnant with Scorpios and Rose. I thought he'd be angry with me. I waited two weeks, trying to find the words to tell him. He was the best thing in my life at that time. If I lost him'' I closed my eyes "When I told him he was surprisingly happy, he told me I was stupid when I told him why I put off telling him for a couple of weeks'' I huffed a laugh, smiling. "We told Narcissa first. She was in shock at first; she didn't even realize we'd been seeing each other. You should have seen the smile that plastered her face. She couldn't stop talking about her first grandchild. Of course she told Lucius and he was happy as well. Then she told Andromeda. What I was really scared about though was Harry and Ron. Draco offered to come with me and tell them but I told him it was best I talked to them on my own. I sat in the common room for an hour before they showed up. I blurted everything out expecting them to be angry but they weren't Harry had been seeing Pansy for twice as long and Ron had Luna'' everyone had found themselves in that year.

"So you started out friends?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah we talked about everything'' it was true there was nothing we didn't talk about.

"Hermione?" I heard my name being shouted from the other room. I turned around and Narcissa walked in with Charlotte asleep against her chest, her baby pink blanket wrapped around her. I smiled, jumped of the seat and took my baby from Narcissa. Narcissa gave me a kiss on the cheek like she always did and went to sit down. I stared at the baby in my arms. Her little eyes fluttered underneath her eyelids. I kissed her gently on her for head; she stirred a little but did not wake. I placed her gently against my chest, wrapped the blanket back around her and walked back to my seat.

"Are you okay Cissa?" she looked like she needed a drink.

"Bellatrix was at the manor" she said, staring at the wall.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"I was walking Charlotte around the grounds and she just appeared, she had that evil smile on her face'' she shuddered "their planning something, that's what she told me'' I shuddered this time as well. I pulled Charlotte more tightly to me. I stood up and walked over to Harry I placed Charlotte in his arms and walked back to Narcissa without a second thought. I kneeled in front of her.

"Narcissa I'm going to get Draco okay'' I said to her calmly. I could tell she wasn't really listening to me. "I'll be right back just stay here'' I said. I gave Harry a pleading look. He looked back at Charlotte and I knew she would be okay. I walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a good size amount of floo powder, stood inside the fire place and said.

"Ministry of Magic'' threw the powder into the fire and went.

Past Harry P.O.V

My head was overwhelmed with the information we were being given, I spend half my days wishing Dumbledore would tell me all he knows, now I wish I was still in the dark. I looked down at the small person in my arms. This was Hermione's baby, this was Draco's baby; this was their baby. Grey eyes peered up at me through long lashes. I couldn't believe it. I looked at the women sitting on the couch opposite me. She looked scared as she stared at the baby in my arms.

"I need a drink'' she announced, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. I looked around hoping someone would speak, but all eyes were directed at Charlotte. I ran my hand softly through her thick, dirty blonde hair. She made a gurgling noise. I heard some of the girls swoon at her.

"Mum?" I heard a deep male voice call.

"I'm in here Draco" Narcissa called weakly. I heard footsteps lead away from the room. Another pair walked into the room. Tonks walked in the room and spied Charlotte. She came over her hands held out.

"Do you mind?" she asked. I handed the baby to her. She smiled at Charlotte and placed a kiss on her head.

"Come on Charlotte you're coming with your awesome aunt to see your cool cousin'' she talked in that high pitched voice women use when talking to babies. I looked sideways at Ron who rolled his eyes. Whilst everyone was occupied we started talking.

"What do you think then?" my godfather asked our headmaster. Dumbledore looked thoughtfully before he answered.

"The Horcrox surprised me'' he said to us, eyeing me. I noticed mad eyes magical eye looking at me.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as Horcroxes'' Hermione said. "There's nothing in the library about them, not even reference'' she as an afterthought.

"Well of course there wouldn't be. Do you really think the teachers want us learning how to spilt our souls into pieces" Malfoy snarled. Hermione glared back at him.

"Well apparently it seems a Slytherin found a way to do it'' she snarled back.

"Enough'' Dumbledore said before wands were pulled out. "We are going to be for a long time so start getting along'' Hermione grumbled and Malfoy continued to glare. Please Merlin help us. I prayed.

**A/N what do you think. Please review. Have a good weekend.**


	9. Nymphadora's turmoil

It's their past and our future chapter nine: Seeing war

**A/N my sister was reading this when she saw a mistake. I put Charlotte's birthday as the 1****st**** December 2010 when it should have been December 1****st**** 2012. I'm sorry for the mistake. Anyway here's chapter nine. Please review.**

Nymphadora P.O.V

_When I walk into the great hall I see Fred's motionless body lying on the cold ground with Molly and George surrounding him. Ginny stood next to her father, tears streaming down her face. I see Remus next to Arthur, his bloodied hand on the man's shoulder offering what little comfort he could. I couldn't believe it. Fred, the funniest friendliest person in the world, was dead. I stopped and gasped. Remus saw me and walked quickly over. He pulled me to him so tightly I couldn't breath._

"_Dora thank god you're okay'' he kept whispering over and over. I looked him over, when he pulled away, and saw that he had a gash down the side of his face. I touched it gently._

"_It's nothing sweetheart'' he said to me._

"_Fred'' I said looking into his sad eyes. We both walked over to the Weasley's._

"_I'm so sorry Arthur'' I said to him as I gave him a quick hug. I then looked over towards Ginny. "She's going to loose it'' I murmured, the two men looked over at the girl. Ginny let out a huge sob and then ran out of the hall._

"_Ginny'' Arthur started to run. I pulled him back._

"_I'll go'' I said. I followed her out onto the grounds. Bodies were spewed all over the ground. The Quiddich pitch was alight and as I looked back the castle looked like a great big inferno. _

"_Ginny!" I shouted. She stopped right in between the castle and the pitch. I ran to her and grabbed hold of her._

"_I can't do this any more Tonks'' she shouted over and over as I rocked her. I looked around at all the bodies. I looked around at the burning buildings. I listened to the screams of grief and terror and I cried._

"_I know'' I sobbed. We sat there for an hour crying into each others shoulders. _

I awoke with a gasp. I was sweating all over. I looked beside me and saw Remus asleep. I took a few deep breaths before getting out of bed. I walked quietly so I wouldn't wake Remus or Maddie. I tiptoed down the stairs and ignored the people talking in the living room. I walked past into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water; I gulped the whole thing down within a matter of seconds. I shook my head as more images of Fred Weasley's dead body fills my mind.A sob wracks my entire body. The glass slips out of my hand and smashes onto the floor.

"Nymphadora'' Remus sighed as he entered the kitchen with his wand in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up'' I said shakily. Remus grabbed my wrist gently and pointed to the chair "sit" I complied, too drained to argue. I watch as my husband fixes the glass and places it back on the side. He turns back to me.

"Another dream'' he states instead of asking. I nod my head and frown "What was it about this time?" he asks. He gets two cups from the cupboard, drops in two tea bags and places the kettle on the stove.

"Seeing Fred's body for the first time'' I say. "I don't get it, Remus, they stop for a little while then they start again. I just wish they would go away'' my voice started to break. Remus stood in front of me surveying me.

"What happened after you saw Fred's body?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"I chased after Ginny'' I said closing my eyes "I broke down'' I whispered. Remus walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Dora in the space of a year you lost your mentor, your father, you had a baby and you saw another close friend dead'' he said to me, his eyes pleading with me, he puts a lock of hair behind my ear "you hadn't dealt with any of that by the time the battle came around'' he was right.

"I just don't get it. It has been sixteen years'' I said "I should be over this by now. I'm a mother and an auror things like this shouldn't bother me'' Remus took my hands in his.

"Exactly Nymphadora'' he said. I loved hearing him say my name "You're the mother of our three gorgeous children. You're a damn good auror, but, you never had time to get your head wrapped around everything that changed'' he said softly "and don't forget you had to deal with our situation during the war as well'' he smiled. For most of the war I spent time crying over my husband.

"How is it that you know what to say to make me feel better?" I stroked the side of his face.

"Years of saying the wrong thing'' he laughed. He leaned forward and kissed me. I threaded my hands through his hair and moaned into his mouth. Remus pulled away when the kettle started whistling. I laughed whilst he walked over and poured the water into the cups.

"I have never had you telling me the wrong thing Remus'' I said "even when we were going through our little faze'' I said to him. It had been seventeen years since our year apart so it wasn't that difficult to talk about.

"I'm sure I have'' he said, passing me my tea. I thought back on all our conversations to see if he was right.

"Nope you haven't'' I smiled over my cup. We sat in silence for a few minutes just drinking our tea. This was one of the things I loved about our relationship, we could sit for ages without needing to fill the silences, he could be reading a book and I would be laying in his lap thinking.

"How are the kids?" I asked him. Remus was the defense against the dark arts teacher and head of Gryffindor house so he saw them everyday. He came home at night and on the weekends.

"Acacia is with Rose and Roxy as usual. Teddy, James, Scorpios and Hugo have been causing trouble again'' he laughed. I frowned; my son had inherited his fathers, and cousins, inner Marauder.

"What was it this time?" I asked him. He smiled and put down his tea.

"They blew up the potions classroom'' he said casually. I choked on the tea I was sipping and started to cough.

"They did what!" I shouted.

"It's all okay. Professor Hallowell found it quite funny actually'' Antonia Hallowell replaced Snape as the potions professor. She was mid forties with long blonde curly hair. She was a nice woman who I enjoyed talking to when I was visiting Remus.

"How the hell did they blow up a classroom?" I asked in disbelief.

"Swapped an ingredient'' he said "a mistake'' I scoffed; my son never made mistakes like that.

"And you believe that?" I asked my husband, raising one eyebrow.

"No'' he answered.

"Has Acacia spoken to you yet?" I asked cautiously. He frowned; that was a yes.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this'' he said "I know that they've been close since they were toddler's but-"

"Casey has assured me that they have both spoken about what it could do to their friendship'' I said gently "They wouldn't make the same mistake as James and Rose'' I told him.

"I know. She said they wouldn't do anything that could ruin their friendship'' he said slowly "but look at Rosie, she's heartbroken. Draco hates seeing his daughter like that. I just don't know if I could stand Casey being that hurt'' he said looking down at the table. I reached over the table and placed my hand on his.

"She asked you first though didn't she'' I said "doesn't that show that they're being responsible and serious about this?" I asked him.

"I know'' he sighed "I'm leaning on 'yes' but what if it doesn't work out?'' He leaned back into his chair.

"What if they find something wonderful? Like what we all have'' I say "They should at least try'' he nodded.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow'' I smiled.

"Thank you'' I leaned over and kissed him again.

"Bed?" he asked breathlessly.

"Bed'' I whispered smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got up again around eight. Remus was already gone. I had the day off so I planned on having my little chat today with our visitors, who are currently taking up half my living room. I got out of bed and checked on Maddie. I walked into her room and peered over her crib, she was still asleep. I walked back into the bathroom and had a shower. I felt my muscles relax as the hot water washed away all the tension. Bellatrix, and Merlin knows how many more deatheaters, were on the loose from the past and we had no idea where they were or what they were planning. I shook those thoughts from my head, they were tomorrow's problem, today I was enjoying with my baby. I dressed in black jeans, converse trainers and a grey long-sleeved shirt. My hair was a long wavy black color. I no longer avoided having my hair this color; it reminded me and made me look a lot like Sirius. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to see everyone awake.

"Do you ever sleep?" I laughed at them. They all turned away from their conversations to look at me.

"We don't need too'' Dumbledore said "We don't exist in this time so we don't eat, sleep or drink'' ah I forgot to offer them food and drink. I blushed and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I walked back out.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good host'' I say apologetically as I sit in a chair "my minds been occupied'' I leaned forward towards them all "My husband choses last night to tell me that our son and nephews have blown up the potions classroom'' I smile. They all looked horrified, everyone except Sirius that is.

"Classic'' he laughed. The past version of my husband glared at my cousin. Sirius looked at him and scoffed "Oh come on, we pulled that trick once or twice''

"Yeah but I bet you didn't turn everyone and everything in said classroom into safari animals'' Remus had waited till we finally fell asleep to tell me this. Sirius looked shocked yet I saw a hint of a proud smile.

"How have they not been expelled?" Narcissa muttered in wander.

"Didn't you ever do anything that crazy at school Aunt Cissa'' I said knowing full well that she did. Narcissa and my mum looked shocked at what I called my aunt "Beside they said it was an accident'' I laughed "The teachers would have to be idiots if they believed that. Teddy has caused nothing but mischief at Hogwarts for the last six years'' I smiled fondly "Mostly because Remus can't actually tell him off for it, neither can I come to think of it'' I muttered.

"Why?" Sirius and Remus asked at the same time.

"Because either I or he did one trick or another at school" I laughed "Our son is as conniving and cunning as a Slytherin'' I said lovingly.

"You talk so fondly of your children Miss. Tonks" McGonagall says to me "It must be weird being someone's mother'' she sighed longingly. As far as I knew Minerva never had children.

"I love them so much it hurts. On one hand they are their own person and on the other they are half me and half Remus. It is so weird'' I said "When I first realized I was pregnant with Teddy my first thoughts were that I was a selfish person I was brining a child into a world that was at war. Yet when I thought about it more I began to like the idea. I made this baby with someone I loved and someone who loved me back. We made this baby'' I thought back to my memories of that time "it was scary. When Teddy was born I looked down at him and I knew him, I knew who he was'' I told them "He was this small innocent person who I needed to protect for the rest of my life. He needed me. I was responsible for another human, a tiny defenseless human'' I paused thinking "I was so overcome with emotion''

"Why did you name him Teddy?" Molly asked. I stopped breathing, tears forming in my eyes.

"Two months before Teddy was born my dad was killed by snatchers'' I said "He wouldn't let them lock him up so he and another man, Dirk Creswell, fought them. He died fighting for his rights. Snatchers were employed by the ministry to capture and lock up muggleborns in Azkaban. Dad died in the forest right next to my childhood home'' I wiped a tear from my cheek "Remus and I were sitting on the balcony outside my bedroom when we saw the dark mark appear. I was so scared, I knew they couldn't get to the house, but I was scared for my baby. Remus contacted Kingsley and Arthur and the three of them went to check it out'' an Idea came to me. "Would you like to see?" I asked.

"What?" Harry asked

"A new spell was invented, it's like a pensieve, you can see the memory without actually needing a pensieve'' they all looked doubtful. The day before we all thought that the spell might be a good idea.

"Okay'' Dumbledore said. I stood up and gestured to the rest of them to do the same. I exclaimed the word and suddenly we were in my memory. I looked out at the scene. It was exactly like it would be if I were looking through the pensieve

_I was standing against the railing of the balcony looking up at the stars. Remus came behind me and rested his hands on my round stomach._

"_What are you looking at beautiful?" He whispered. Pleasant shivers ran down my back_.

"_I'm thinking of names for the baby'' I said leaning back into him "He is eventually going to need a name'' I said._

"_Why are you looking up at the stars then?" he asked. _

"_Well traditionally Blacks name their children after constellations'' I tell him "I 'm trying to think of one nice enough'' Remus's hand was rubbing my stomach gently._

"_Have you found one you like?" he asked. _

"_Girls name, yes'' I said "Lyra and Cassiopeia'' I said._

"_Wasn't your great aunt called Cassiopeia?" he asked._

"_Yeah but I like the name'' I said. We stood there looking at the stars when we saw it. It the distance, from the middle of the woods, the dark mark appeared in the sky. Remus's hand stopped rubbing my stomach and he pulled away._

"_That's the third time this week'' he said quietly as he pulled me into the house. He shut the doors and closed the curtains. "I'm going to get Kingsley and Arthur. Find Andy and stay with her'' he told me urgently. He went downstairs and I followed as quickly as I could. My mum was sitting by the fire reading a book. When she saw us she set the book aside and stood up._

"_Another dark mark'' she said frightfully. Every time we saw one she thought it was dad. We would wait patiently for news. So far dad had not been caught but I had a bad feeling. I walked over to mum and grabbed her hand. We stood there whilst Remus sent a message to Arthur. A few minutes later Kingsley and Arthur appeared. The three of them set of out to the forest, Molly came this time. She pulled my mother and I to the sofa. _

"_It's going to be okay'' she sounded like she was saying it to herself more then us. We waited there for ten minutes when Remus came through the door, I looked behind him to find Arthur and Kingsley but they weren't there. Remus stopped and looked at mum and me. His features were sad and shocked. My mum stared at him, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Remus?" she asks, standing up._

"_I'm sorry'' he whispered looking at us. My breathing stopped. I heard my mum let out a loud sob, she ran out the door with Molly following her. I stood up and went to follow her. I ran as fast as I could. Remus ran beside me. When I arrived in the clearing I saw Arthur and Kingsley standing beside a man. My mum was in the middle holding my fathers lifeless body. I let out a sob and walked over to them. I fell to my knees beside my dad._

"_Daddy'' I sobbed. My mum grabbed hold of me and pulled me to her. My tears fell fast. I sobbed into my mothers' chest. I faced my father, my hands pulling him to me. My mum and I held his body as we cried over and over for hours._

We pulled out of the memory. I staggered back. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the warm tears. We all stood in silence. My past self and my mother were crying whilst everyone stood in shock.

"Who killed him?" My mother asked. I laughed without humor.

"Five snatchers'' I said. "We never found out who they were. Mum and I sat there for hours with him'' I said "Another innocent lost to the war'' I said.

"That memory was different" Snape said "I could feel everyone's emotion in it'' he said shakily.

"Yeah the down side to that spell is that you feel every emotion that the people in the memory are feeling. That's why we don't use it often''

"The war seems worse then the first one" Sirius said to me "More people dead''

"You want to know what I can't get over." I asked them "It's sick really. Bellatrix was responsible for deaths of witches, wizards and muggle's. She tortured innocent people but-" I stopped, I sat back down and they all did the same. I wander if they'll be disgusted with me when I say this? Will they hate me? Will they still trust me? "I loved her. I loved her so much'' I whispered as the tears fell "She was my aunt and I killed her. If she hadn't of taken Teddy I would have left her alone" I say in a disgusted voice.

"Bellatrix doesn't love'' Mad eye grumbled. I laughed once.

"She loved me'' I said. I pulled the locket from around my neck and passed it to mad eye. Inside was a picture of me when I was one years old. Bellatrix was holding me and kissing my head, smiling at me. On the side were the words '_What ever I say and what ever I do, remember I will always love you Nymphadora' _Mad eye passed the locket around. I have never taken the locket off so I know that my past self has it on.

"That doesn't make you a bad person'' My mother says to me "You were protecting your family'' I shook my head and stood up.

"I still killed her though didn't I'' I said "I loved her so much. And you knew she loved me too otherwise you would have got rid of that locket when you first saw it on me'' I said to her. I cast the spell again and pulled them into the next memory.

_An eleven year old Nymphadora was sitting in the Hufflepuff common when an owl came through the window. Nymphadora studied the letter wandering who sent it. It was late at night so she knew it wasn't from her parents. She opened it and began to read._

_**My darling Nymphadora**_

_**I want to tell you how proud I am of you. Congratulations on making Hufflepuff. It has been ten years since I last saw. How the years have gone by. I know you may have heard things about me Nymphadora and I'm afraid to say that they are true. I want you to know how much I love you my gorgeous niece. Don't you ever forget how much I love you.**_

_**Good luck on your first year.**_

_**Love Aunt Bellatrix**_

_Nymphadora read the letter over and over again before she placed it inside her robes. She got of the couch and walked to her bedroom._

"_I love you too aunt Bella'' she whispered._

Once again we were pulled from the memory.

"You see'' I shouted. I gasped for breath as the sobs took over. I wished Remus were here right now.

"You were protecting your child'' McGonagall said "No one can blame you for protecting your baby'' she told me sternly.

"That doesn't change the fact that I love her'' I nearly screamed "she killed people I knew and loved. She tortured innocent people, yet I love her and wish everyday of my life that I didn't kill her'' I cried. I couldn't stop, they needed to see.

_Hogwarts May 2__nd__ 1998_

_The left wall crumbled beside me, covering me in dust and blood. I watched as people crumbled beneath the brick. _

"_Ha-ha'' a manic voice laughed. I looked behind me and saw Bellatrix with her wand pointed at the debris "They all fall down'' she laughed then started to runaway. I ran behind her, grief and rage flowing through my blood. _

"_Protego'' I shouted. A wall appeared between Bellatrix and her exit. She spun around, saw me and pointed her wand toward me._

"_Nymphadora'' she laughed "I would have thought you would be with your blood traitor mother and your son'' she continued to laugh._

"_My son is safe with his grandmother. I owe you for taking him'' I pointed my wand toward her. Her features became soft._

"_He is a beautiful baby though. It's a shame he belongs to blood traitors'' she pursed her lips. The battle raged around us. Screams rang throughout the school as people died. Debris continued to fall from all around "It didn't have to be this way. You didn't have to join the order. You could have joined us, the winning side. You do realize that when we win you and your friends will be the first to die. Then your mother and baby" regret flickered across her face "Only my niece would fall in love with a werewolf'' she laughed. "I was there you know, the day of your wedding. I sat outside and saw it all through the window'' I panicked. She could have killed us then, we had security all around the church, why didn't it work "I've never seen two people so happy'' she paused "It really didn't have to be this way Nymphadora; I'm sorry. I love you'' before she could say anything I struck first._

"_Avado Kedavra'' I exclaimed. Bellatrix hit the ground. My shield vanished as I ran to her. I looked down at my aunt. I sat down beside her and took her in my arms._

"_I'm sorry Aunt Bella'' I cried "I need to protect my child, you can't ever be able to touch him'' I say to her. Voldemort's cold voice carry's out through the castle as I cradle my dead aunt in my arms. It was a long while before I heard people shout my name. _

"_Nymphadora'' Remus, Ginny and Kingsley shout. I couldn't take it anymore. The faces of Mad eye, My dad, Sirius, Emmeline and Fred flash through my mind. I pass out on top of my aunt. _

Once again we were pulled out of the memory. I couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Mama'' Maddie cries. It was then that I see the window broken. Blood covered the walls. The furniture turned over, bloody footprints leading up the stairs.

"Maddie" I screamed in panic as I ran up the stairs. Maddie's door was broken of the hinges. I look around; Maddie is standing in her cot. I run over to her and pull her out. When I turn I see the writing on the wall. _'You before me' _was written in blood. I conjured my patronus.

"_Remus I need you'' _I said urgently. The werewolf ran through the walls. I ran down stairs.

"Are you all okay?" I asked looking around. "I don't understand this'' I say "How did we not see this?"

"We were in a memory'' Dumbledore said.

"Yes but that spell is meant to pull us out when it senses danger around us'' I said "It's been tested, that's why they use it at the school'' they used it in history of magic.

"Maybe it sensed no danger'' Kingsley said.

"No danger. My daughter has blood written all over her bedroom wall'' I say "She's three, she can't defend herself yet. If I knew the spell was faulty I wouldn't have used it'' I kissed Maddie on her violet head "The spell has been approved by the ministry'' I muttered.

"Was Maddie harmed?" Narcissa asked. I looked down at my daughter. Apart from her tears there was nothing wrong with her.

"No''

"Then maybe she wasn't in danger. What was written on her wall?" She asked.

"_You before me'_" I said. "And I don't care whether there was no danger. Someone was in my house. We have security all around the place'' Remus appeared them looking around. He spotted me and our crying daughter.

"What the hell happened?" he asked checking us over.

"I have no idea. We were using the memory spell and when we came out the place looked like this'' I told him.

"That spell is supposed to pull you out when it senses danger'' he said.

"I know but it didn't'' I say "Go and have a look in Maddie's room'' he ran up the stairs. He was only gone for a couple of seconds before he came back down.

"Bellatrix'' he said.

"I think so, how the hell did she get in?" I asked "I'm not surprised she found out that I killed her but the house is supposed to be protected'' I said worriedly.

"Maybe the wards don't recognize her'' he said "Technically she's dead'' Hogwarts.

"What about the school?" I said, if they could get here then they could easily get there.

"Draco and Harry have already got the aurors on that'' I breathed a sigh of relief, Casey and Teddy would be okay. Remus opened his arms out for Maddie. I passed her to him. He pulled her tight against his chest.

"Mum'' I remembered.

"Go and warn her'' he said "re do her protection spells as well. I'll call Harry and Draco'' I nodded, kissed my daughter and apparated.

Remus P.O.V

I cannot believe this. The house was wrecked. My daughter's bedroom looks like a murder scene and my wife's a mess. I have no doubt in my mind what memory they were in. I pulled my wand from my robes and sent my patronus to Harry and Draco.

"That memory spell should have sensed this'' I say.

"Maybe it thought that Maddie wasn't in danger'' Sirius said.

"A deatheater is dangerous whether they are not here to kill or not'' I shuddered as I thought of Maddie alone with Bellatrix in the room "How long would you say you were in the memory for?" I asked.

"No more then ten minutes'' Mad eye said "We were witnessing Bellatrix's death'' he said softly.

"That still haunts her you know'' I sigh "she always where's the locket. She even buried Bellatrix'' I said as I remembered the funeral "She regrets killing her. But she had to keep Teddy safe, Bellatrix was like a ticking time bomb'' I sigh. Maddie pulled on my robes. I looked down at my baby and saw her staring at me.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Mummy's not hear at the moment baby'' I say to her "She'll be back in minute''.

It took Harry and Draco fifteen minutes to get here. Nymphadora had just come back when they showed up.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked angrily. He looked over at a still crying Maddie and his features softened. "Is she okay?" he asked. Maddie was now back in her mother's arms. I shook my head and pointed to the stairs. I followed them up into Maddie's room. They looked around in horror. When they saw the writing realization hit them.

"Bellatrix did this'' Harry said.

"We think so'' I told them "Maddie was alone up here. Dora was using the memory spell''

"That spell is meant to pull you out when it senses danger around you'' Harry said, he personally tested the spell ten times.

"Well it didn't'' I said "from what I they've been telling me they were only in it for ten minutes''

"Okay so within ten minutes. Could they still be in the woods?" Draco asked Harry. Harry thought for a moment.

"We'll get a team of auror's to check. If they did this that means any one of us could be next'' I never thought of that.

"Remus, warn McGonagall, don't let the kids find out. I'll warn the others and get them to come here. If that's okay with you'' Harry asked. I nodded my yes. Within half an hour the entire order was taking up our living room. Molly, Narcissa and Andromeda cleaned up the mess Bellatrix made.

"So it was definitely them that did this then'' Ron said "I mean the wards wouldn't recognize them if they were from the past, because in our time they don't exist'' we all nodded in agreement.

"It means we have to update them all'' Hermione pointed out "I'm assuming you've already done the school'' She looked up at Draco who nodded in reassurance.

"The main thing is that the children do not find out'' Pansy said from beside Harry "They have enough to deal with at school and I don't want this ruining the rest of the year for them'' all the women agreed.

"They have exams soon. They have to concentrate'' Angelina said.

"I can assure you the teachers and I will do our best'' McGonagall said.

"We also have to make sure that the aurors out there don't go blabbing'' Dora said beside me "They can't go telling anyone. If they do then Rita will find out and the whole of the Wizerding will know within hours'' she grumbled. I kissed the top of her head.

"They won't go telling anyone Angel. All they know is that we had a break in, even those are still common'' I told her "Rita doesn't bother with things like this'' she glared up at me.

"I'm an auror and you're a professor. We are both part of the order of the phoenix. Don't you think that would raise some suspicion?" she asked. I rubbed soothing circles around her back.

"Don't worry about it'' I said to her "They can't say anything'' she still looked white from her memory earlier.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea" Harry muttered.

**Okay so what do you think? The next chapter will be set at Hogwarts with the kids. Review**


	10. Thoughts

It's their past and our future chapter ten: Thoughts

**Hey. These are the birthdates and years that the characters are born. The ages at the side tell you how old they are in April 2014. 2014 is the year that my story is set in. All characters belong to J..**

James Sirius Potter – April 4th 1999 15

Albus Severus Potter – May 21st 2001 12

Lily Luna Potter – July 30th 2010 3

Teddy Remus Tonks – Lupin – April 23rd 1998 15

Acacia Pandora Tonks – Lupin – April 1st 2000 14

Andromeda Narcissa Tonks – Lupin August 1st 2011 2

Scorpius Alexander Granger – Malfoy January 27th 1999 15

Narcissa Rose Granger – Malfoy January 27th 1999 15

Charlotte Nymphadora Granger – Malfoy December 30th 2013 5 months

Victoire Olympe Weasley – May 2nd 1999 15

Dominique Isabelle Weasley February 14th 2001 13

Louis William Weasley March 8th 2009 5

Hugo Harry Weasley September 7th 1999 13

Sarah Hermione Weasley July 12th 2001 11

Aphrodite Ginny Weasley February 20th 2010 4

Alice Molly Longbottom December 1st 2002 12

Arthur Frank Longbottom July 19th 2003 10

Roxanne Charlotte Weasley November 20th 1999 14

Fred Samuel Weasley November 20th 1999 14

Acacia P.O.V

"How many times am I going to have to tell you three about pranking your brothers during their lessons?" This was a rhetorical question "I am partial to a prank or two, but this is like an ongoing war between you and your family'' this was true, then again how many children can say that pranking was in their DNA? McGonagall set her beady eyes on us "You three may go, I'll think up a suitable punishment'' she waved her hand at us dismissively. Rose, Roxy and I walked out of the office, our heads hung down. When we got outside into the corridor we were met with three angry glares.

"What the hell were you three thinking?" My brother bellowed "Have you see the looks we've been getting?" Yes, funny ones. I tried, and failed, to hide my smile.

"Honestly Teddy, I can't see the problem'' Roxy placed both of her hands on her hips.

"We look like the Slytherin's mascot'' Fred said to his sister "We've got a game coming up. How will we look playing for Gryffindor when we look like Slytherin supporters?"

"It was an easy mistake to make'' I told my brother innocently. Scorpius, Fred and Teddy were covered head to toe with Slytherin Green and Silver.

"You did this on purpose. These paints were meant for creatures like Dragons and other animal mascots, not humans'' Teddy pointed his finger towards me "Make no mistake Acacia, you will pay for this'' he then looked at Rose and Roxy "All of you will'' the three of them then made their way down the rest of the corridor.

"Honestly, you pull one harmless little prank and they think it's the end of the world'' Roxy laughed. Rose and I looked at each other then burst out laughing as well. We all walked down the corridor, arm in arm. Any punishment for this prank would be worth it.

_Nymphadora P.O.V_

I couldn't stop laughing. Minerva came to my home half an hour ago to tell me about my daughter and two nieces latest prank.

"What is with the on going war with them all?" she asked sipping her tea "Yesterday it was James and Hugo and today it's Casey, Rose and Roxanne''

"Well look who they all grew up with'' I finally replied "I'm sure you can understand Casey, Teddy, Roxy and Fred. Look at who their father's are'' I tried keeping a straight face.

"Yes'' she replied "That is true I suppose''

"Just think, when they all leave within a couple of years you'll have Maddie, Lily, Charlotte, Aphrodite and Louis to look forward too'' her face drained of color "And you never know there maybe other additions on the way between now and then''

"I don't suppose you have anything stronger?" she asked weakly. I took the tea cup from her. I looked through the cupboards coming across a twenty year old fire whiskey. I poured her a small amount. She gulped the whiskey down in one, she shuddered and let out a deep breath "I should get going'' I said good bye to her at the floo. Once she was gone I resumed my talk in the living room.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked amused.

"One thing you should all know about your future children; they are amazing pranksters. Minerva is often here letting off some steam. When you two'' I pointed to my husband and cousin "were at school she only had four of you to deal with. Then when the twins came she only had two to deal with. Now she has eleven to deal with. The thing with the children is they prefer to pull pranks on each other'' I laughed as I remembered todays one "So when one pulls a prank the one who was pranked pulls one back and of course it's a never ending cycle after that'' My children, nieces and nephews were the best.

_Remus P.O.V_

The classroom always felt weird when it wasn't buzzing with the sound of children's voices. I sat at my desk grading fifth year exams papers. It was coming up to seven o'clock. A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in'' I sighed. I went back to marking papers.

"Well, Well. Working late again professor?" I smiled when I heard the unmistakable sound of my wife's lovely voice. I looked up and there she was, standing in the door way with a glowing smile. Her hair was a cherry plum color today, short and curly.

"Papers to grade'' I replied, leaning back on my chair "I was distracted this afternoon'' her tinkering laugh filled the once quiet classroom.

"Ahh yes, are son and nephews seem to be the new Slytherin mascots'' she walked over and sat down on my lap.

"Our daughter can be sneaky when she wants to be. What do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?''

"I missed my husband, is that a crime?" she placed her lips on my neck. I leaned back, swallowing a groan.

"Not at all, I enjoy your visits'' she groaned when I pushed her onto my desk.

_Rose P.O.V_

I lay awake, staring at the celling. Today's pranks had cheered me up, but not enough. The gaping whole of hurt I felt would never go away. I had to accept this as a part of my life now. I slowly drift of to sleep, dreaming of failed dreams and wishes that would never come true.

_Dumbledore P.O.V_

They all seem happy here. They seem whole. Their eyes hold nothing but happiness, no dark thoughts clouding them. This is the future we are working to protect. This is the future that needs to happen. I am no fool. I knew all along that I probably wouldn't survive this war. I had lived my life. I had learned from all my mistakes. When I was first introduced to the children three weeks ago I knew then that this was supposed to happen. These children deserved to live. They didn't deserve to live in fear like we do. The minute I met those children I knew everything would be okay. Those kids are our future. The future is worth fighting for.

_Snape P.O.V_

I have done good and bad things over the years. I have loved and I have lost. Love is a funny feeling. You don't know its happening until it's suddenly there inside you. I met Lily Evans when we were ten years old. It never bothered me that she was muggleborn. She was my best friend. We were fine until James Potter entered her life. I hated him and his friends. It broke me when I found out that they were going to be married. It broke me when I found out that they were going to have a baby. It devastated me when she died. Lily died protecting her child, her son. Harry looks so much like his father; he even acts like him most of the time. One of the things that I have never forgotten is the fact that he is Lily's son; he has her eyes, those gorgeous green orbs. Albus Severus looks like Harry; he even has Lily's eyes. I was so surprised when I found out his name. I'm not sad that I'm going to die. Deep down I've always known I would. I am glad that I died for a reason. I died protecting these children's future, securing that future for them. When we return I will save this future, I will save them.

_Moody P.O.V_

Nymphadora Tonks, or should I say Lupin now? I first met her in 1993 when she qualified for the auror program. Nymphadora has had my upmost respect since day one. She was the only one out of five to tell as she see's it. She didn't let me or any other person push her down. She had a dream and she was reaching for it. I am so proud of her. I never thought I'd see the day where she was married and had three children. She was so independent, she is independent. I always knew that there was a chance that I would die. I have always been prepared to die, that's what aurors had to learn, they couldn't be afraid to die. I am glad I died saving this future, their future. You see these kids are what it's about. They are who we're saving. I died protecting them, and I couldn't be happier.

_Sirius P.O.V_

My baby cousin and best friend were married. My cousin and friend had children. Teddy, Casey and Maddie had their parents' personalities. Earlier when Nymphadora told us about her daughters prank I was glowing inside. They were my family. They took after there dad. They were not afraid to have fun. That's what Hogwarts was all about, learning and having fun. I knew I wouldn't survive. I had hoped I would have lived to see my best friend married. At first when they told me I had died, I was angry. Then spending time with the children, my nieces and nephew, I knew then that I wasn't angry at the world any more. I died protecting their future. I died so they could grow up and do stupid things like this. I died protecting my godson. I died for a reason…

_Fred P.O.V_

George has a wife. George has trouble making twins of his own. I honestly thought I would survive to see the end of this war; a war that has plagued us since childhood. I love Angelina and even though I should be angry that George is the one married to her and they have children, I'm not. Fred and Roxy are my niece and nephew. I need to protect them. I need to protect them all.

_Molly P.O.V_

I lose one of my children, my Freddie. I know this is going to happen, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. But when one door closes another one opens. I have ten grandchildren. I have and nine nieces and nephews. My heart already feels heavy with grief. But I still have time with my son; I will make the most of it.

_Ted P.O.V_

I have three grandchildren. My daughter is married and has children. They've told me how I die. I die fighting for what I believe. When Nymphadora was nine I told her something. "_Fight for what you believe in''_ those words were not said in vein. She believed in them. I believe in them.

_Andromeda P.O.V_

Ted dies. Our time seems so short now. I dreamed we'd grow old together. Be surrounded by our grandchildren. I don't think I could go on with out my husband. I've been so frightened that either he or Nymphadora would die during the war; I now know that my nightmare has come true. I have three beautiful grandchildren. I never thought Nymphadora would be married, or that she'd have children. I could live for them, I have to.

**I know that this isn't like my normal chapters but I thought I'd try something different. Next chapter will focus on the kids. Then the one after that will focus on Teddy's sixteenth birthday then the third will be war memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts and Victoire's birthday. Has anyone seen the new Harry Potter movie yet? I cried during Snape's Memories and when I saw the Weasley's crying around Fred's body. And when I saw Tonks and Remus dead next to each other, they were almost holding hands.**


	11. Exploring the future

It's their past and our future

_hey i'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer broke and I couldn't write till now. _

_All characters belong to J. K. Rowling _

Chapter 11: Experinceing our future

_Remus P.O.V_

"As fun as it's been to meet everyone, I personally feel as if it's time to visit other places" Sirius stood at the front of our small group. I couldn't help but agree with him, something that I haven't done in thirteen years. "There must be more to see then the inside of this room" He continued. All around people were nodding in agreement, well apart from one person.

"I don't think so Sirius, lets not forget about the deatheaters that are currently running around out there" Molly said sternly. She stood up and walked to the front aswell.

"I doubt that they know that we're here aswell Molly, they would have stayed or left a message" Dumbledore tried to calm the witch. "And they would have come back by now" he reasoned. I saw the doubt in Mollys eyes but she didn't verbalise her thought. "Sirius' suggestion is a good one, I suggest that we start at Hogwarts, everyone agree?" The idea was appealing, the school must have changed quite a bit in fifteen years, especially as it was the grounds in which the most significant battle in magical history took place.

"I think that's a good place to start" I spoke up. After a few secounds of contemplation everyone else nodded.

"Just a small, minour problem" Nymphadora pointed out "How do we get there?" We didn't think of this. We couldn't just walk through the front door, the way kids gossip the entire wizarding world will know about us within the hour.

"We could ask one of us for help" George suggested. It had possibility, they could get us in without being seen. Who could we ask? Who wouldn't mind helping us? Maybe McGonagall?

"That's a good idea" Dumbledore agreed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making plans for tomorrow. We had decided to ask the future McGonagall for help as she is someone who will understand more why we need to do this.

_Sirius P.O.V_

We were in the middle of our planning when future Remus walked in with Maddie asleep in his arms. He layed the infant on the couch before taking of his proffessors robe. He layed that and the briefcase on a small corner table. I looked down at my pocket watch and noticed that he was an hour early, Tonks was usually home before him.

"You're home early" I pointed out. He turned and gave me a scathing look.

"Since when did you become my wife?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey" Both me and the future Tonks said at the same time "I don't nag at you about your time keeping" She finished as she, too, took of her auror robe "I thought I was a cool wife" She said mockingly. She reached over and picked Maddie up from the couch and proceeded to take her up the stairs. Remus laughed and sat down to read the daily prophit.

"It's nice that you find a newspaper more interesting then the guests from the past" I whined. Remus ignored me and continued to read.

"News changes daily" he responded with a sigh "unfortunatly you don't" I gave him a look of mock hurt.

"Honestly you two sound like an old married couple" Snape sneered, that line seemed to be a favourite of his. The others either coughed or swallowed to hide their laughs.

"We do not" We both replied at the same time. Nymphadora came back downstairs with a weird white radio device in her hand.

"I have to agree with Snape on this one boys, you have always argued like a married couple" She sat down on the couch next to Remus and layed her feet across his legs. I've never seen them like this around each ther, here they act comfortable and loving as two people who have been married for a fairly long time. My attention and,by the looks of it, everyone elses attention was drawn to the small white device.

"What in Merlins name is that thing?" Ron asked, leave it to him to point it out. Remus looked up from his paper and Tonks looked away from the magazine he was reading. After a secound Remus saw what we were looking at, rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

"It's a baby moniter" Tonks said simply as if we should have known the answer. Hermione and Harry let out a sound of recognition.

"They've changed" Hermione observed "My baby cousin has one but not as modern as this one" Muggles used them.

"It's muggle?" I asked, examining the object further "What does it do?" Tonks put her magazine on the table and grabbed the interesting object. She turned a circle and green lights started to light up. Some of us jumped back as a small noise emenated from it.

"Relax, it's just Maddie" Tonks lauged as she ran upstairs.

"How would we be able to leave this house and go to Hogwarts without being dectected?" Bill asked Remus, it seems as we are abandening our original plan.

"Why?" Remus gave us all a suspicious look.

"Let's say, theoretically, that we wanted to explore the outside world" Bill continued.

"Well, theoretically, you could use the floo network, the ministry doesn't control it and it will lead to my office" Ah, he'd know if we tried it "anyway even if you could pull this off, there is the small matter of being seen by everyone in the castle, and before you know it the Daily Prophit will be on to us" He had the same thought, and now, thanks to Bill, he's on to us.

"How do you think we'd be able to get around that small obstical?" I wasn't the only one who glared at Bill. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who seemed interested in the conversation instead of angry at it.

"You wouldn't" He replied "Look, the school has gone through a major security change since the battle, if one alarm is triggered then the school will be on lockdown and the entire auror office would be there within minutes" That is serious "Nymphadora would never allow it even if you could pull it off" He leaned back in the chair.

"Why, what has she got to do with anything?" Lucious sneered. As much as I hated the white haired monster he did have a point.

"She's now the head of the Auror department, she's incharge in the protection of the school. The plan you've apparantly set up could go wrong and the deatheaters will know that you're here. If you're at the school when that happens then they will attack there and our children, nieces and nephews will be in danger. If anything happened to her children, no matter how minor, she will hit the roof and it wont be the deatheaters that you will have to worry about" He leaned forward again and rested his elbows on his knees. He told us this so serously that I couldn't even laugh "and trust me when I tell you that if anything happens to our children then there will be hell to pay" Even after his warning I could tell that the plan had not changed. We were still going to get into Hogwarts and we wouldn't be caught.

_Rose P.O.V_

"I hate Mondays" Casey yawned, we had stayed up late talking and were currently rushing to get ready for breakfast, not exactly a great start to Monday.

"I agree with you there sister" Roxy mumbled. We finished getting dressed and headed down to the common room. I hope that James wasn't there, I really couldn't deal with our situation. I was going to lay my feelings in the open, I was going to give them to him, he didn't want me, he doesn't want me. Maybe I could find someone else, someone who was good and actually liked me. I knew even if I did that I could never love them as much as I loved James. The way I feel about him will never change, but I couldn't spend the rest of my life on my own, I know that one day I want to get married, I know that I want children, and even grandchildren. I want a family of my own. In my dreams it was always James that I had this with, now though I know it's not possible. I didn't notice that I was crying until Casey grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay Rose?" Both her and Roxy had concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you at breakfast, I've forgotten something" They both looked like that they didn't believe me but left me anyway. I ran back up to my room, threw myself onto my bed and cried. The pain hurt so much, all I wanted was for it to stop. I wanted Casey, I wanted Roxy, I wanted my brother, I wanted my dad, I wanted my mum, but, most of all, I wanted James.

_Casey P.O.V_

Rose ran back up to our room, claiming that she'd forgotten something. Roxy and I shared a concerned look before continuing down the stairs. When we reached the common room I saw James, Teddy and Fred sitting on the chairs.

"Where's Scorpios?" I asked Teddy, whilst glaring at James. James saw me and looked down in shame, Good, he deserves to feel that way.

"He's already gone down. We're just waiting for Al" He looked behind me and Roxy "Where's Rose?" again I glared at James, he had to know that I wasn't going to forgive him until he made things right with Rose.

"She's coming down in a minute" was all I said as Roxy and I walked out of the common room. We were halfway to the Great hall when we saw McGonagall and Uncle Draco walking in our direction. They looked distracted as if they were planning something.

"Uncle Draco" I called out. Both McGonagall and Draco turned to look. McGonagall turned around and whispered something, the strange thing is that no one was there.

"Hey Casey, you're late down arn't you?" He looked down at the watch he war around his wrist, it was a gift from aunt Hermione, and he absolutely loved it.

"We got up late" Roxy said "We were talking last night and lost track of time" She turned and glared at James, who had the decensy to look ashamed of himself. He and Teddy said their goodbyes and continued down to breakfast.

"How is she?" Draco asked when the boys were gone.

"She's dealing" I said. He narrowed his eyes and both Roxy and I looked down. McGonagall waited at the end of the hall near the staircases, but she was still able to hear everything that we were talking about.

"That's not what I asked"

"She's a mess" Rose blurted out. "She talks in her sleep calling out for James and Scorpios. When she does wake up she's crying and all she really wants is her mum, thats what she says everyday" Roxy continued, she was letting all this information out and even though Draco looked like he was going to murder someone, I know that he's glad that he knows all this. Once Roxy finished explaining she let out a breath and looked relieved.

"Thank you girls" He smiled. He ran to join up with McGonagall. Roxy gave me an apolagetic look then contined along the hall. I turned back the other way and followed Draco and McGonagall. I kept a few paces behind them. They turned towards the Gryffindor Dormetries. They stopped before the door, looked around to make sure that no one was looking and waved their wands in front of them. I gasped as I saw who they uncloaked.

_Future Draco P.O.V _

McGonagall and I checked that the close was clear before unveiling our past visitors. My mind was only half on what we were doing, the other half was worrying about Rose. She needed us and this was the one problem that she would have to sort out with James, a concept that I was not pleased about, he was the reason that she's like this in the first place. What I had just learned from Casey and Roxy concerned me more. Rose sounded catatonic. She sounded like how Hermione and I were apart during the war.

"Right the coat should be clear. We go in there and come up with a plan to help you get around with out being detected by the wards. McGonagall turned to the portraite and exclaimed the password.

"Mighty Lion" The fat lady, who was currently chatting to the gentlemen in the portrait next to her, turned to glare, but, as soon as she saw the headmistress, she stopped and nodded, usually only teachers and Gryffindors were allowed in the common room at this time of day. Mcgonagall led the group inside and I followed behind making sure that no one saw us. What McGonagall and I completely forgot was that Rose was still in there.

_Rose P.O.V_

After ten minutes of sobbing I sat up on my bed, took a deep breath and got up. I walked into the bathroom that Roxy, Casey and I shared and splashed water onto my face. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. My eyes were a little red and puffy, nothing that would draw too much attention. My hair was it's usual Blonde self but I wore it up in a pony tail instead of letting the curls loose down my back, James had said once how much he loved my hair down. I let out a sob as I thought of James. Resighned to the fact that I wasn't going to get better I desided to join my friends for breakfast. I walked down the winding staircase. I was nearlly at the bottom when I heard my dad.

"Classes will be starting soon so we only have two hours to figure out a plan that won't end with people hurt or dead" I froze. Dead? I walked down one more step and peered timidly into the room. Sitting on the couches were the past versions of my family and teachers. Weren't they supposes to be at Aunt Tonks's house?

"O'w da we do tha then, we bearly got here and I know tha those gals suspected somethin" Moody growled. He was standing next to the fireplace, cleaning his glass eye.

"I think that they were more worried for their friend then they were about us" McGonagall growled back at him. Casey and Roxy were worried about me?

"Teen drama" Snape sneered "is still the same, always involving boys" My dad glowered at him. Moody took the eye out of the glass, it spun and stopped. It saw me. Moody saw me.

"I ca never tell if evesdropping was ah Gryffindor trait or ah Slytherin trait, or a mixture o both" He said suddenly.

"What" the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the room said offendly.

"Well the evesdroppers I met ar either Gryffindors o Slytherins, and the occasional Hufflepuff" He looked at the young version of Aunt Tonks and then me. My dad looked were Moody was and smiled a little.

"Definitly a Gryffindor trait" He said and walked over to were I was standing. He lifted me into his arms. I burried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Slytherin aswell" Moody still protested "bu, in yar, case wer never know. Talk about union of the ouses" he mumbled. I heardly heard him. I was with my dad, I was safe. I breathed in his scent, regestring the scent of my mum mixed in.

"What are you still doing here miss Granger?" McGonagall asked "Classes have already started. I reluctently pulled away from my dad, but stayed close to him.

"Sorry M'am" I whispered " I forgot something" None of them believed me.

"Well I suppose you already heard everything that was said. I must ask you not to tell anyone, not Acacia, not Roxanne and certainly not James" the mention of his name sent a pain to my heart. I visably winced and went to grab my back from the table. I opened the bag and stuffed my cloak inside. I threw the bag onto my shoulder and turned to the headmistress.

"I'm going to class and I promise that I wont say a thing, the last thing I want to do right now is to put my friends in danger. Besided Scorpios will be waiting" Before I reached the door my dad called me back.

"Is everything ok Rosie?" I loved it when my dad called me Rosie, it was his nickname for me and his only.

"I'm fine dad" I said and walked back to the door. "Just two more weeks" I muttered to myself. Two more weeks and I can hide in my room at home and cry and sleep as much as I liked, I wouldn't have to act happy and fine. I wouldn't have to see James everyday, knowing what he thought of me. I entered class ten minutes late.

"Late Miss Granger" Professor Trewlawny said in her dreamy voice "Not to worry dear, my inner eye prepared me for this. You can sit there" She pointed to the back of the classroom. The good thing was that the class wouldn't be able to stare at me during the lesson, the bad thing, it was with James. This is hell.

_McGonagall P.O.V _

I watched as Rose walked angrily out of the common room. James Potter has certainly lived up to his namesake. Rose, like her mother, is one of my brightest students. With brains and courage like her mother and cunningness and loyalty like her father she was a remarkable student. I viewed these kids as my grandchildren, I fought alongside their parents for years. To see one of them upset made me feel useless.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asked in her delicate dreamy voice.

"Men" I said as if it would answer all questions. I had seen every women in this group go through some sort of heartbreak, Nymphadora and Hermione being the worst.

"She's what fifteen?" Ron asked doubtfully "How can a fifteen year old experience heartbreak, I mean their children" I heard the women in the group scoff at him. Hermione went as far as to hit him on the back of the head.

"Stupid idiot Ron" She sneered, just like Draco and moved to the other side of Harry, who was sitting next to the younger Draco "You all have it so easy with the emotional range of a teaspoon" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the sofa. I could see an argument occuring.

"Are you calling me shallow?" Ron jumped up in outrage. Hermione and Harry got up at the same time. Harry stood in between his fighting friends.

"As a matter of fact I am" She shouted back, clearly annoyed.

"I am not shallow, I just think that girls exaggerate sometimes" He growled.

"Hang on" Pansy joined Hermione "We do not exaggerate. You have no idea what we have to go through" She pouted.

"What do you have to go through? In my oppinion boys have it worse" he folded his arms in triumph.

"I think we get off pretty easy in comparison"The future Draco defended his friends.

"Well, a traiter to your gender as well as your own kind" Ron fumed. Draco was about to walk over to the younger version of his friend but an arm wound itself around his waist. I looked over alarmed, ready to pull out my arm when I noticed that it was the older version of Hermione. When she came in I had no idea. It was good that she was here, she was the only one who could calm Draco down when he got angry. Draco turned to the fireplace and braced himself against it, he breathed in and out deeply. Hermione held him from behind and whispered quietly in his ear. After a moment Draco nodded and Hermione kissed the top of his head. Draco grasped Hermiones hand in his around his stomach.

"Even you turn traiter" Ron mumbled angrily to the past Hermione. Everyone tensed waiting for the young whichs' reaction.

"That is enough" The future Hermione shouted. During Rons' little admission Draco had pulled away from Hermione and was going for Ron. Hermione managed to get in front of the Wizard and pulled her wand out pointing it at him. Ron, obviously thinking that Hermione was protecting him, smiled triumphantly. Dracos' eyes flared with anger. "Draco, take a walk" She said calmly "Please" She begged. Draco turned and punched the wall, then left. We could all see the blood gushing down his hand.

_Hermione P.O.V_

Draco stormed out, blood covering his hand. I was about to go after him when McGonagall gently grabbed my arm.

"Let me" She said softly. I nooded reluctently and allowed her to leave. My head fell into my hands. My poor husband, he's the best father anyone could ever ask for, he was more protective then everyone I know put together, he's become my best friend, my life, my heart. To see him like this was killing me, he hated when people brought up his past, something he only done to protect me. I was so angry, I just wanted to let it all out. I turned to the person that caused all this. Ron. He had the nerve to actually look smug.

"Can you seriously stop acting like a petulent child for five minutes? Is that to much to ask?" I seethed.

"Me, a child. How about we address the current problem. You actually married Malfoy" He was seriously going to argue about this.

"Is that a problem?" I asked incredulasly.

"What if it is?" He said "What do you have to gain from it, I mean it's not like you actually love him" I was seeing red. How dare he.

"You selfish bastard, how dare you. I love him more then anything. He has given me three of the most presious things in the world. I have killed for him and I have done things that your tiny incomprehesible brain cannot conceive because all you see is black and white, you cant seem to see the grey in between" I was shouting, letting all my anger at him out

"You saw him, he nearly attacked me" He shouted, outraged. Everyone was looking back and forth at the two of us.

"Because you provoked him" I shouted back "He hasn't been like that in years" tears started running down my face, all I wanted was for them to all go away and leave us the way we were. We were happy.

"Mione" The past Harry moved foward. I didn't want to fight with him. I gave him a watery smile and wiped my eyes.

"I'll be fine" I said. Harry laughed and I gave him a questioning look.

"Is that a slogan for the Granger women?" He laughed slightly. "It's just that Rose has been saying that and both times we could see that it's not true" Rose.

"Rose, what do you mean she's not fine" Even to my ears I sounded urgent.

"I think that somethings going on between her and James" Narcissa promted. I turned to my future mother in law. She gave me a warm smile, like the ones she gives me now.

"Rose and James, they have, shall we say a complicated relationship. They grew up together, they use to do everything together. they were inseprable" I sat down on the chair in front of them. Harry moved back to sit next to my past self. "Everyone can see how much they care for eachother. A month or so ago Rose decided to tell James how she felt about him, she thought that he had a right to know, everyone could see that their relationship had changed. They weren't kids anymore, they were teenagers. She went to his house and overheard a conversation that he was having with a friend. He said some terrible things about her. She ran home and she hasn't been the same since" Rose, my poor flower was in pain, a pain that neither her father or I could heal.

"What do you mean she hasn't been the same since?" Past Pansy asked. I could see that my past self and her were engrossed in Roses' story. I couldn't blame them, these were their future children I was talking about. If it was me in their possition I would want to know everything I could about them.

"Something inside of her snapped. She's become closed off and distant, everytime I look into her eyes, all I see is indifference" Of course Ron had to make a snide remark.

"Of course, she obviously takes after her father" he muttered, we all heard him but chose to ignore him.

"You don't understand, Rose feels every emotion she's going through, sometimes she can be transparent with it. But now, nothing, it's like the lights are on but no one's in"

"She's heartbroken" Tonks said.

"Yeah. And the thing that kills me is that this is the one thing that neither I or Draco can protect her from. This is something that her and James are going to have to fix on their own and in their own time" When that was no one knew.

I was in the middle of telling them about the new security system at Hogwarts when Draco walked in. His hand that was bleeding earlier looked heald and there were no traces of blood.

"Feeling better?" I asked, not moving from my position on the chair. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Much. Blaise and I went a few rounds" Sometimes I felt like kissing Blaise, he was such a godsend.

"Good. Please tell me you left him in one piece, the kids will be mad if you've damaged their uncle" our children loved Blaise and the feeling was mutural, something that suprised me greatly, I never thought as Blaise being any good with children.

"Of course, can you imagine the hassle if their favourite babysitter was unavalible"

"I wouldn't dare to" I smiled. I noticed that McGonagall was not with him. I was about to ask where she was when her voice could be heard through the speakers.

_"Attention all staff and Students. Next Monday will mark the fifteenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. To commemerate the anniversary all lessons will be canceled and we will be holding a ceromony by the lake to remember all those who died or went missing during that dark time, Magical creatures will be joining us as well as the witches and wizards who faught in the battle. This will be a time to celebrate, grieve and remember all those brave souls who gave up their lives so we could live in a world that they could only dream of. Our Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt has agreed to read out the names of the ones we lost. This will be a day of sadness, but we should all be greatfull as well. These people helped create the world that we have, without them this would not have been possible. More details will be given out today at dinner. Thank you._

Fifteen years, has it already been that long? Draco and I shared a look, it was decided, we would do it.

"How do you feel about witnessing the Battle of Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

_Wow longest chapter yet. Poor Rose, that situation will be sorted out soon._

_Ron was being a bit selfish but he's confused and has feelings for Hermione._

_Next chapter Draco and Hermione go back to the battle._

_Please review _


End file.
